The New Addition
by elang4
Summary: Starts when Luke finds out about April except he goes and tells Lorelai straight away and doesn't push her around. Follow them as they adapt to the new addition to the family and how all their relationship develop and grow stronger.
1. Chapter 1

**I know it's been a while but I've really been struggling with inspiration lately. However, I've been rewatching Gilmore Girls and got this idea. I'm probably definitely in the minority but I always liked April so I thought I'd write a fic just after Luke finds out about her. Although in this one, he tells Lorelai straight away about April and doesn't push her away. I hope you like it! :)**

Chapter 1

Luke stood outside the Crapshack holding bags of food to welcome Rory back. He thought over his day and he could honestly say that it has been the most surreal day of his life. He had a daughter. He actually had a daughter and he had known nothing about her. He knew he had to talk to Lorelai about this but he didn't know how. He took a deep breath and went inside. He had to smile when he immediately heard laughter coming from the living room. It was nice to hear Lorelai laugh again as it had been a while.

"Hey." He said as he walked in. "Rory, it's good to see you." He smiled.

"Hey Luke!" Rory smiled. "It's good to see you too."

"Here. I brought food." Luke said placing the bags on the table.

"Ooh yum! I've missed your food." Rory smiled delving into the bags.

Lorelai glanced back at Luke who was still standing in the same spot fiddling with his cap. She frowned. "You ok?" She asked.

Luke glanced up at her and took a deep breath. _It was now or never._ He thought. "Uh..Rory? I know you've just got back and stuff and you probably want to catch up with your mom and I promise I'll give you both that time, but do you mind if I borrow her for a few minutes?" He asked nervously.

"Sure." Rory smiled.

"Is everything ok?" Lorelai asked as she got up.

"Let's go upstairs." Luke said and headed for the stairs with Lorelai following him confused behind him.

When they got to the bedroom, Lorelai watched as Luke started to pace around the room. "Ok you're sort of making me nervous now..." Lorelai said.

Luke stopped and looked at her. "I need to tell you something. Something big. Something big that happened today and I have no idea what to do. But you're my girlfriend right? And I should be telling you big stuff because you want to know right? I should be talking to you..." He rambled.

"Luke, what's going on? You can tell me anything, you know that." Lorelai said softly.

"I have a kid." Luke blurted out.

"What?" Lorelai's eyes widened. "When...how?"

"You need me to tell you how?" Luke exclaimed.

"Sorry I just...wow..." Lorelai said quietly, not knowing what to say.

"I found out today. Well I found out today that it was official. I swear I've not been hiding it from you." Luke said quickly. "I wouldn't. Not something like this..."

"I know you wouldn't." Lorelai said trying to get her head round it. "So...what happened?"

"This girl with this crazy bike helmet came bursting in the diner this week and took some of my hair. She started talking about this science project that she was doing at school and how she was trying to find out who her dad was. And suddenly, as fast as she appeared, she left again..." Luke said quietly, sitting down on the bed. "I didn't know what to think. I thought it was crazy, that she must have gotten the wrong person because surely I would know if I had a kid." He continued.

"But she didn't get the wrong person?" Lorelai asked.

"I went to her school today. She had told me she was doing this for a science fair there. I just found myself there at lunch today. I had to know and there...on the wall of her display was my photo with two other guys. Although the other two guys had been crossed out." Luke said quietly. He looked at Lorelai. "I have a daughter."

"Wow..." Lorelai said quietly.

"It was professional and official. Her uncle's works in a lab and apparently helped her do the DNA test." He said. "Plus I asked who her mom was."

"And I'm guessing you know her..." Lorelai said.

"Anna Nardini." Luke said gruffly. "I dated her for a few months after my dad passed away but it never got too serious. I think I was trying to distract myself. She was nice enough but we weren't meant to be. I just...I can't believe she would keep something like this from me. I mean this kid, April, that's her name, she's 12. I have a daughter and I had no idea for 12 whole years."

"Luke..." Lorelai said softly.

"Did she really think I would suck as a dad? That I would mess up this kid or something?" He exclaimed getting angry. "I keep thinking about what April must have thought all these years. Did she just think I didn't care? That I didn't want to know her?"

"I don't know." Lorelai sighed.

Luke sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just..."

"Big." Lorelai nodded. "I can imagine."

"I have a daughter, Lorelai." Luke repeated quietly.

"I know." Lorelai said giving him a small smile.

"What should I do? I feel so out of my depth. I'm not dad material. I have no idea how to be a dad!" Luke exclaimed.

"Luke, you know more than you think." Lorelai said softly. "I mean, you've been there for Rory over the years."

"Yeah but that's different. Rory was easy. Rory's...Rory." He said. He let out a big breath and rubbed his hand over his cap. He looked at Lorelai. "I need your help."

"I'm here for anything you need. You know that." She smiled softly. "But I think you need to decide what you want to do next. This...Anna...do you know where she lives?" She asked.

"No but April said they live in Woodbury." Luke said.

"Well that's a good start. There can't be many Anna Nardinis in the Woodbury area." Lorelai said.

"Yeah I guess..." He said. He glanced at her. "If I go and see her, will you come with me?"

"Really?" Lorelai asked surprised.

"I'm just worried I might say something I regret if I go alone. I mean she kept my kid a secret from me for 12 years. If April had never found me, I would never have known." Luke said. "Please?"

Lorelai smiled and nodded. "Of course I'll come with you."

"Thank you." He said gratefully.

"Are you ok?" Lorelai asked softly.

"Not really." Luke admitted. He saw Lorelai's concerned face. "I'll be ok. It's just been a lot to take in, that's all."

Lorelai nodded understandingly. "I'm sure." She said.

"You should get back down to Rory." He said.

"Are you going to come down? We were going to watch movies and eat." Lorelai said. "Might take your mind off everything?"

"Thanks but it's ok. I think I might stay up here. Besides it'll be nice for you and Rory to have some time together." He said.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

Luke gave her a small smile. "I'm sure." He said softly.

"Ok.." She said getting up. She hesitated before glancing back at her. "Can I tell her?"

"What?" Luke asked.

"Can I tell Rory about April?" Lorelai asked cautiously.

"Oh." Luke said having not thought about that. "Sure." He nodded. "But...maybe just Rory for now? I don't really want it getting out yet."

"Of course. I'll tell her to keep it to herself." Lorelai assured him.

"Thank you." He smiled gratefully.

Lorelai was about to leave the room before she turned back again. "Hey Luke?"

"Yeah?" He said.

"For what it's worth, I think you'll be a pretty amazing dad." She smiled softly.

Luke smiled lovingly at her. "Thanks." He said softly.

Lorelai smiled at him before heading back downstairs.

* * *

"He has a daughter?" Rory repeated shocked. "Wow..."

"Exactly my reaction and I have a feeling it was Luke's too." Lorelai said quietly.

"Poor Luke..." Rory said quietly. "And poor April..."

"He is finding it hard to get his head round it." Lorelai said.

"I can't believe this woman kept it from him for 12 years. I mean who does that? I know dad was never the best dad but I'm glad I always knew who he was." Rory said quietly. "Luke would have been the best dad for April when she was growing up..."

Lorelai smiled at that. "Yeah he would have been." She said softly.

"So...what next?" Rory asked.

"Well...he's asked me to come with him to see Anna. And then I guess we take it from there." Lorelai said.

"Good. Well she better give him access or she'll have me to deal with." Rory said angrily.

Lorelai had to smile at that. "I love how much you care about Luke." She said.

Rory ducked her head embarrassed. "He's been there for me over the years. He deserves to get to know his daughter. And April deserves to get to know him."

"I agree." Lorelai said.

Rory glanced at her mom. "Are you ok?" She asked.

"Who? Me? Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" She asked.

"Mom..." Rory said.

Lorelai sighed. "It was a shock." She admitted. "But I'm guessing it was an even bigger shock for Luke. None of this is his fault and he talked to me about it." She said. "If he had kept it from me, I don't know how I would have felt but he seems to want me to be involved."

"And you want to be?" Rory asked.

"Of course. This kid is part of Luke. She will always be welcome here." Lorelai said sincerely. "Plus when Luke and I get married, she'll become your stepsister." She pointed out.

"Oh. Yeah. I never thought about that." Rory said. She then smiled. "I've always wanted a sister."

"You have?" Lorelai asked surprised. "You never told me that."

Rory shrugged. "I didn't want you to feel pressured. Plus I had Lane growing up. She's been like a sister to me."

"That's true." Lorelai said.

"So...do you still want to watch the movies and binge out on food?" Rory asked.

"You bet!" Lorelai smiled.

"Cool!" Rory smiled grabbing the remote and turning the first movie on. She then snuggled down on the couch next to her mom, leaning her head on her mom's shoulder. "Well I have to say...it's never dull in Stars Hollow."

Lorelai laughed. "Nope, I don't think it will ever be dull in Stars Hollow!"

"Amen sister!" Rory grinned.

 **So I hope you liked it! :S Leave me a review to let me know what you think! I love reading your comments. Thanks! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for all your follows and reviews! I really appreciate it! :) Here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 2

Luke was making breakfast in the kitchen of the Crap Shack the following morning when he heard movement behind him. He turned to see Rory emerging from her room. "Oh..hey..." He said awkwardly. "Sorry, did I wake you?" He asked.

"No. The smells did." Rory smiled.

Luke had to chuckle at that. "I thought I'd make pancakes." He said.

"Good choice." Rory nodded. She glanced at Luke for a moment. "Are you ok?" She asked.

"Me? Yeah I'm good." Luke nodded. He then saw Rory raise her eyebrows and he sighed. "Yeah ok, maybe I'm not good but...I'm trying." He said.

"I think it really sucks that she didn't tell you that you had a kid." Rory said quietly. "You would have been a great dad."

"Thanks Rory." Luke smiled softly at her. He then noticed that she hadn't moved from her spot and was obviously debating whether to say something or not. "Are you ok?" He asked.

"I..uh..I wanted to give these back to you..." Rory said nervously, taking the pearls he had given her for her birthday out of her pocket.

"What? No Rory, I gave them to you." Luke said surprised.

"I know and it was really sweet of you but...you have a daughter now. A biological daughter. Wouldn't your mom have wanted them to go to her?" She said quietly. "They should go to family..."

"You are family." Luke said.

"Luke..." Rory said.

"No." He said firmly. "I gave them to you because I wanted you to have them. I know my mom would have wanted you to have them as well despite what I've just found out. I've known you for years." He said. He then shrugged. "To me, you are family." He said.

"Are you sure?" Rory asked quietly.

Luke smiled at her. "I'm sure. They're yours. Besides, soon you will officially become family."

Rory smiled. "Yeah." She said softly. "Thanks."

Luke smiled at her and then plated up some pancakes. "Here, eat up." He smirked.

Rory grinned and sat down at the table, tucking into her pancakes. She glanced up at him. "Hey Luke?" She said.

"Yeah?" He said.

"I just thought you should know...the reason I'm going back to Yale, it's down to Jess." She said quietly.

"Jess?" Luke said surprised.

"Yeah he came and showed me his novel. And we went out for a meal, me, Logan and Jess and Logan and Jess got into a fight. Anyway I followed Jess out and he literally shouted at me asking what was going on with me. He told me how it wasn't me." She admitted. "I guess he talked or more like shouted some sense into me."

"Huh.." Luke said somewhat proud of Jess.

"I just thought you should know. You did right by Jess. Look how he turned out. You can and will be the same for April." Rory smiled softly at him.

Luke smiled and went to get his own breakfast when he noticed Lorelai standing by the entrance of the kitchen, watching him lovingly. Luke ducked his head, embarrassed, knowing she had heard the whole conversation.

* * *

"One more thing..." Lorelai told Rory as they left the inn after reuniting Rory with Sookie and Michel. "This one, I don't know whether it's good or bad."

"Ok..." Rory said.

"Your dad called." Lorelai said.

"Dad? Really? Why?" Rory asked surprised. "I'm assuming you haven't heard from him since the..."

"Since him teaming up with my mother and trying to break me and Luke up, yeah." She nodded.

"So what did he want?" Rory asked nervously.

"I don't know. He left a message just saying that he wanted to talk to me about something and that it was a good thing." Lorelai shrugged. "I haven't really thought about it since because Luke overheard some of the message and freaked out."

"Understandably..." Rory said.

"I know. But...I don't know what to do." Lorelai admitted.

"I could go see him if you want? See what he wants?" Rory suggested.

"No, that's not fair on you. He said specifically he wanted to talk to me." Lorelai sighed.

"Well then...maybe you should meet up with him?" Rory said hesitantly. "If it's just him being him again, you could just leave."

"True." Lorelai said.

"He might just keep calling otherwise." She said.

"Yeah..."

"Are you going to tell Luke?" Rory asked.

"Not until I know what he wants." Lorelai said.

"Ok...So where next?" Rory asked.

"The diner. I promised Luke I'd meet him there at 1 so that we can find out more about Anna and how we can contact her." Lorelai said.

"Diner it is then." Rory smiled. "I've missed that place."

Lorelai smiled at her daughter. "I've missed you."

"Ditto." Rory smiled softly.

They entered the diner and were greeted by Luke who showed them to a table. "So what would you like hon?" Lorelai asked Rory.

"No you don't need to order, I'm already having all your favourite food made." Luke said.

"Such service." Rory grinned.

While Luke headed to the kitchen to get the food, Lane came bounding up to the table. "Rory!" She exclaimed.

"Hi Lane!" Rory smiled at her best friend.

"It's so good to see you two back together." She smiled at them both. "Anyway, I don't have long but I wanted to let you know that the band's got a showcase Friday night and a really important label is going to be there. I'd love it if you could come." Lane smiled.

"Sorry but I'm working Friday." Lorelai said sympathetically.

"Don't worry. Rory?" Lane asked.

"I'll be there." Rory smiled.

"Cool! So you plus one right?" She asked.

"Plus one?"

"You plus Logan?" Lane said.

"Oh...No, it's just me." Rory said ignoring the look Lorelai gave her.

"Ok." Lane said. "I have to go but we'll catch up soon ok?"

"You got it." Rory smiled watching Lane continue working.

* * *

The following evening, Lorelai, Luke and Rory were at the inn for a Thanksgiving dinner prepared by Liz and Sookie for all Liz's renaissance fair friends. Rory was sat next to Luke watching one of Liz's friend stab a knife between all his fingers quickly.

"So when are you coming back to the renaissance circuit Luke?" One of the guys said.

"Maybe when I can learn to fly." Luke said sarcastically.

"Aw you were brilliant! Rory, you should have seen him. He was so popular. Everyone called him Yakof." Liz gushed.

"Please don't judge me by all this." Luke said to Rory.

"I won't. Yakof." Rory grinned.

Just then, Lorelai came up. "Hey, can you come help with carving?" She asked Luke.

"Sure." He said getting up.

"Can I talk to you for a minute first though?" Lorelai asked gesturing to the reception area of the inn.

"Ok.." Luke said following her.

"So..uh..you remember the phone call from Chris?" Lorelai said nervously.

"The infamous one...yeah..." Luke said.

"Well he said he wanted to talk to me about something. Something involving both me and Rory. So...I met up with him..." She said nervously.

"You met up with him?" Luke said his jaw tensing.

"Yeah...uh...anyway he said his grandfather had died and had left him some money and that he wanted to give some to me and Rory. He offered us lots of things, all we didn't want, but Rory took him up on his offer to pay for Yale..." She said quickly. "So he will be paying for this semester and then next year. So..uh...that's it..."

Luke was quiet for a moment. "Well...I think that's great." He finally said.

"You do?" Lorelai asked surprised.

Luke sighed. "Look, I know I don't like the guy and I don't think I ever will but he's Rory's dad. He has the right to pay for her schooling. To be honest, it's about damn time that he starts helping out." He said.

"Ok..." Lorelai said.

"Is that it?" Luke asked.

"Yeah that was everything." Lorelai said.

"Ok..well I'll go help Sookie carve then." Luke smiled going to head towards the kitchen.

"Luke?" Lorelai said.

"Yeah?" He asked turning round.

"Thanks." Lorelai said softly getting a smile from Luke in return. "And you're right. Dads should have the right to pay for their kid's schooling." She said softly knowing Luke was obviously thinking about April.

Luke gave her a small smile and a nod before disappearing to the kitchen.

Lorelai smiled and headed back to the table to wait for the food. She smirked when Luke reappeared after a few minutes. "She kick you out?"

"Yep." Luke said.

"Predictable!" Lorelai laughed.

"Yeah." Luke chuckled.

Lorelai then turned to see Rory returning to the table. "Hey, you ok?" She asked noticing her daughter looking distracted.

"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine." Rory said.

"You sure?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah. I'm just hungry." She said forcing a smile on her face.

"Ok." Lorelai said.

The food was then brought out and they all enjoyed a delicious Thanksgiving feast.

 **Hope you liked it! The next chapter will include Anna and April. I just had to build it up a bit first! Let me know what you think! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for your support and reviews so far! :) Just a heads up that I might not be able to update until Sunday after this as I'm going to my Grandma's on Friday as it's my birthday on Saturday. :) Here's the next chapter, probably the one you've all been waiting for.**

Chapter 3

Lorelai looked across at Luke as they sat in the truck which was parked outside the Nardinis' house. "Are you ok?" She asked softly.

Luke glanced at her, giving her a small smile. "I don't know." He admitted. "I have seen Anna in like, god it must have been 14 years." He said.

"I can wait in here if you want." Lorelai said.

"No." Luke said adamantly. "I need you in there with me. I've only plucked up courage to do this because I know I have you."

"Ok." Lorelai smiled softly. "You ready?"

"No time like the present." Luke said.

They then both got out of the truck and walked up to the front door. Luke took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell. The door soon opened and Anna was stood there. She let out a knowing breath. "Hello stranger." She said with a small smile.

"Hi.." Luke said awkwardly.

"I was wondering when you'd show up." Anna admitted.

"Yeah well it would have been 12 years ago had I known..." He said gruffly.

"Luke.." Lorelai said softly.

Luke sighed. "Sorry...Uh Anna, this is Lorelai. My fiancee." He said.

"Hi." Anna gave her a forced smile.

"Hi." Lorelai said politely.

"I guess you should come in." Anna said stepping aside to let them in.

"Is she...?" Luke started to ask looking around.

"April's not here at the moment, no. She's tracking a grub migration at school. To be honest, my interest stopped after the word grub." Anna joked.

Luke just nodded.

"Would you like some tea?" Anna asked.

"Tea would be good." Luke nodded.

"Ok. Lorelai?" Anna asked civilly.

"Uh, coffee would be good if you have it?" Lorelai said.

"Sure." Anna nodded and headed to the kitchen.

Lorelai glanced at Luke who was just looking around, pacing a little. "So..uh..you have a lot of stuff here. Do you sell clothes?" Lorelai asked, trying to make conversation.

"Yeah but other things as well. I run sort of a one off, unique boutique like shop." Anna said.

"Cool. It's nice stuff." Lorelai said.

"Thanks." Anna smiled tightly as she brought in the tea and coffee and then they all sat down. "So..." She said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Luke suddenly said.

"Luke..." Anna said.

"It was one call. I've been in the same place for years. It's not like you didn't know how to reach me." Luke said.

Anna sighed. "We'd broken up before I'd even found out. Besides, I knew what you thought about kids."

"What do you mean how I felt about kids?" Luke said.

"You hate kids." She said.

"I do not hate kids." Luke said defensively.

"Uh...you kind of do..." Lorelai said, earning herself a glare from Luke in return. "Sorry." She said quietly.

"I don't hate kids. What about Rory?" Luke pointed out to Lorelai.

"Yeah you like Rory. But any other kids, you find annoying and loud." Lorelai said.

"Lorelai..." Luke warned.

"Sorry. Not helping." Lorelai said.

Luke sighed. "Ok maybe I wasn't the biggest kid fan but I'm not like that now and I definitely wouldn't have been like that with my kid." He exclaimed. "I would have been there for April. I would have helped out."

"I'm sorry." Anna said sincerely seeing how hurt Luke was.

Luke let out a breath. "I just...I want to get to know April. She's my flesh and blood. She's my daughter and I know nothing about her. We want to get to know her. And maybe she can even come to our wedding." He said gesturing between him and Lorelai.

"Whoa hang on!" Anna said suddenly tensing up. "I'm happy with you getting to know April but I don't want her getting attached to anyone else at the moment. You can see April but just you."

"No." Luke shook his head angrily. "Why the hell do you think you can keep calling the shots? You've kept April from me for 12 years! I'll introduce her to anyone I like."

"Luke..." Lorelai said softly, placing her hand on her arm trying to calm him down.

"No this is stupid! We're engaged! We're getting married! Lorelai's going to be April's stepmother!" Luke said angrily.

"Engaged isn't married." Anna said stiffly. "I'm sorry but I'm her mom and what I say goes. Take it or leave it." She said getting up and storming into the kitchen.

"Anna!" Luke exclaimed attempting to follow her.

"No." Lorelai said holding her back. "Let me. You go get some air and cool down. I'll talk to her."

"But.." Luke protested.

"Go. I'll be fine." Lorelai assured him.

Luke sighed but nodded.

Lorelai cautiously went into the kitchen and found Anna furiously scrubbing some pans in the sink. "Anna? Can I talk to you?" She asked.

"I meant what I said." Anna said stiffly.

"Look, I understand why you're saying all this. I get it. I'm a single mom too." Lorelai said cautiously. "My daughter's dad started dating this woman and she was pretty full on. She pretty much demanded to spend time with Rory and I didn't like it." She admitted. She noticed Anna's scrubbing had slowed down so she continued. "I was afraid that Rory would get attached to her and that she would like her better than me."

Anna turned round slowly. "And?"

"She didn't. She liked her. This woman, she was nice enough. She even ended up having a kid with Rory's dad. But Rory made me realise that our bond was too strong for anyone to get between it. She was right. A mother daughter bond is for life." Lorelai said softly. "April will always love you. Now I know I might be totally lovable and of course I would welcome April into our home and make sure she felt comfortable." She joked. "But you're her mom. I get that. And April will never forget that." She said seriously.

Anna sighed. "It was nothing against you, I swear." She said.

"I know." Lorelai nodded.

"It's been me and April for 12 years. Just me and her against the world." Anna said.

"Luke would have been there." Lorelai pointed out.

"I know. I know it was my fault." Anna admitted. "I know I made a mistake not telling him but it happened and it's just been me and April. I guess I'm just not that good at sharing. I'm not used to it."

"It was like that for me and Rory too." Lorelai said. "I didn't have the best relationship with my parents when Rory was growing up but over the years, I learnt to let people in. And then I met Luke." She shrugged.

"How long have you two been together?" Anna asked.

"About a year and a half." Lorelai smiled. "But I've known him for years. He's been great with Rory. Her dad was never around much so it was nice for her to have that male role model." She said.

"He was never good with kids when we were dating. I wasn't making that up. I honestly thought he wouldn't want anything to do with kids." Anna said.

"He is still like that. With other kids. I don't know what it was with Rory but she won him round and they grew close." Lorelai smiled. "I know he's never been good with kids but he would have been there for his kid. He would have been different."

"Yeah I'm starting to realise that now." Anna admitted. She sighed. "It's just hard for me to let her go. Obviously I know Luke has the right to get to know her but it's hard knowing she will be meeting lots of other people as well."

"I get that." Lorelai nodded. "But you'll always be her mom. That will never change."

"I didn't even know she was doing the DNA test until after she'd done it." Anna said.

"Luke said she seemed bright. He told me about the science project and the big report she wrote." She said.

Anna smiled. "April's always been into science. She's so bright. She's so driven and determined to do well in everything but she's always been into science." She said, pride evident in her voice.

Lorelai smiled. "Sounds like Rory. Well she was never into science but she loved English and reading. I swear she'd read all the books in the world by the time she was 10." She joked.

"How old is she?" Anna asked.

"22. She's currently in her second year at Yale." Lorelai said, her turn to sound proud.

"Wow!" Anna said surprised. "You do not look old enough...Sorry that was rude of me.."

"It's fine. I had her when I was 16." Lorelai admitted.

"Oh." Anna said surprised. "And you raised her by yourself?"

"Pretty much. I had a lot of help from everyone in Stars Hollow. And Luke as well." Lorelai said.

Just then they heard the front room door open and voices. "Sounds like April's back." Anna said heading into the living room.

Lorelai followed her and had to smile when she saw April talking at Luke and Luke trying to think of something to say.

"Hi sweetheart." Anna smiled at her daughter. "Good day at school?"

"It was really good! The grub migration was so interesting!" April enthused.

Lorelai smiled listening to her, thinking about how much she reminded her of Rory going on about her favourite book.

April stopped after a moment and looked between everyone. "So I guess you've been talking..." She said.

"Yes, Luke...uh...your dad...came over to talk to me." Anna said glancing at Luke. She then glanced at Lorelai. She took a deep breath but then put on a smile. "And this is Lorelai, his fiancee." She said.

Lorelai was surprised at being introduced but smiled warmly at April. "It's lovely to meet you, April." She said.

"You're getting married?" April asked surprised looking between Luke and Lorelai.

"Yeah." Luke nodded finding his voice.

April frowned. "You two are getting married?" She asked again.

"Yeah..." Luke said suddenly feeling nervous.

"But you're so quiet and she seems like she would be the total opposite." April said bluntly.

"April!" Anna admonished.

"Sorry." April said.

Lorelai just laughed though. "Luke, you can tell she's your daughter. She says exactly what she thinks just like you do." She joked. She smiled when she was certain she saw the pride in his face. She turned back to April. "But I can assure you we're getting married." She said.

"Ok." April said. "Well, it's nice to meet you." She said somewhat more shyly.

"So..uh..I better get our supper on." Anna said, glancing at Luke. "But..uh..I'll call you ok? Maybe April could come to Stars Hollow one day?"

"Really?" Luke asked surprised at her sudden change of mind.

"If April wants to?" Anna said glancing at her daughter.

April nodded slowly.

"Well then...I'll call you." Anna told Luke.

"Are you sure?" Luke asked. "Before...you said..." He frowned.

"I was wrong to say what I did. You were right, you have the right to introduce April to anyone." Anna said quietly.

"Uh...well thanks." Luke said.

"We better get going." Lorelai said.

"Yeah.." Luke nodded. "Uh..I'll talk to you soon then."

"Bye Luke." Anna nodded.

"Bye April." Luke said.

"Bye." April smiled.

Luke and Lorelai then left and headed back to Stars Hollow and parked up outside the Crap Shack. "Ok what happened? What did you say to her to make her change her mind?" Luke asked as they walked up to the porch entering the house.

"I just told her I understood how she felt." Lorelai shrugged. "It's been her and April for 12 years. She's just a bit protective."

"But I'm her dad! And I would have been there!" Luke exclaimed.

"I know. And Anna knows that now." Lorelai assured him. "I think it will just take Anna some time to get used to it."

Luke sighed and collapsed onto the couch. "I'm so glad today's over." He said.

Lorelai smiled and sat down next to him. "I'm proud of you." She said softly.

"What?" Luke said confused.

"Sure you got angry a couple of times and you had every right to be but you got through it and you'll get to see April. I'd call that a pretty good result right?" She smiled.

Luke smiled. "Right." He said softly. He looked at Lorelai lovingly. "Thanks for today..."

"Oh you don't have to..." Lorelai waved it off.

"I do. You've been amazing. Ever since I told you about April, you've been so supportive. How did I manage to end up with you?" He said sincerely.

"Because you have the coffee. And you know I can't function without the coffee." Lorelai grinned.

Luke rolled his eyes. "Yeah that's it." He said dryly.

Lorelai grinned and snuggled into him. "It also goes down to the fact that I love you." She said softly.

"I love you too." Luke smiled.

"Want to watch a movie?" Lorelai asked.

"Go on then but please don't shout at me if I fall asleep." Luke smirked.

"No promises!" Lorelai grinned grabbing the remote and turning on Casablanca.

 **So I know it might not be exactly what you thought it would be like with Anna actually being civil but please keep with me! I never really thought Anna was mean, just really protective over April. However, you do know I like to have some drama in my stories so I hope you will stick with me. Please keep the reviews coming as I love reading them! Thanks! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, sorry for the delay! It was my birthday at the weekend and then I got busy this week. This is the first time I've been able to sit down and write. So here's the next chapter! :)**

Chapter 4

"Aw come on Luke! Paul Anka can tell your fortune! Please come!" Lorelai grinned.

"Yeah Luke, it'll be fun!" Rory grinned.

"Oh yeah sounds like a hoot!" Luke rolled his eyes.

"Grump." Lorelai pouted.

"Spoilsport." Rory played along.

Luke just shook his head but his mouth twitched. He was brought to reality though when the diner door burst open. "Geez what the...Anna?" He exclaimed as he turned round.

"Where is she? Where are you hiding her?" Anna demanded angrily.

"What are you talking about? Where's who?" Luke exclaimed.

"You know who! I know she came here! I told you that you could get to know her and that I'd call." Anna said angrily.

"Anna! I have no idea what you're talking about." Luke tried to stay calm.

"April! She's run away! Where are you hiding her?" Anna demanded.

"Wait what? April's missing?" Luke asked suddenly concerned, glancing at Lorelai and Rory who were also looking concerned.

Anna suddenly calmed down. "She's really not here?" She asked suddenly sounding really worried.

"No. I haven't seen her since Lorelai and I left yours last week. You said you'd call and sort something out with me. Why on earth would I want to hide April from you?" Luke said.

Anna rubbed her hands through her hair and sighed. "We had a fight. About you."

"About me?" Luke asked surprised.

"Yeah..." Anna said quietly. "She kept asking when I was going to call you. I guess I was procrastinating a bit." She admitted giving Luke an apologetic look.

"I figured you were." Luke nodded.

"Anyway, I think April knew that too and she just lost it saying that I never wanted her to get to know you and that it wasn't fair keeping her from you all these years. We said words and I sent her to her room." Anna sighed. "Or at least I thought that was where she was. But when I calmed down and had made dinner, I went to her room and she wasn't there. I panicked and assumed she'd come here." She said. "You've really not seen her?" She asked worried.

"No." Luke said.

"He's telling the truth." Lorelai said. "Me and Rory have been here for about an hour. She's not been here."

"Oh god...then where is she?" Anna exclaimed.

"Have you tried her friends?" Lorelai asked. "Or any other relatives?"

"Yeah that was the first thing I did. So then I came here. I was certain she'd be here. Oh god..." Anna said looking outside where it was turning dark.

"Ok don't worry. We'll find her." Lorelai said. "How about you go home in case she turns up there?" She said.

"No, I need to look for her." Anna exclaimed.

"I get that but she might have calmed down too and headed home. She might worry if you're not there." Lorelai pointed out.

"She's right." Luke said. "You ring round her friends again or anyone you think she might have gone to. We'll look round Stars Hollow in case she did come here."

Anna hesitated but then looked at Luke. "You'll call straight away if you find her?"

"I'll call." Luke promised.

"Ok." Anna said quietly and headed for the door.

"Anna?" Luke said.

"Yeah?"

"We'll find her." Luke said.

Anna nodded and then left.

"Geez..." Luke said rubbing his hand over his cap and grabbing his coat and heading for the door too.

"No wait!" Lorelai suddenly said.

"What?" Luke said confused.

"You need to stay here." Lorelai said.

"What? No, I need to look for April! It's getting dark and cold." Luke exclaimed.

"I know. Rory and I will go and look. You need to stay here in case April does turn up here." Lorelai said.

"But you have the festival and the Paul Anka booth. You've both been looking forward to it." Luke said.

"Forget that. April's way more important than that." Lorelai said.

"But you...you came back to Yale especially for the festival." Luke said to Rory.

"You said April liked books right? I can go check the bookstore." Rory said.

"Rory..." Luke said.

Rory shook her head. "I want to help." She said.

Luke rubbed his hands over his cap again. "Ok thanks. But please..."

"Call you when we find her. Of course." Lorelai assured him.

Luke nodded.

Lorelai gave him a kiss. "She'll be fine ok? We'll find her."

Luke gave her a small smile. "Thanks." He said softly. He then watched them leave and he sat down heavily on one of the chairs. He knew he'd only met April twice but he knew right at that moment in that diner that he would do anything for that girl and he hoped that Lorelai and Rory would find her.

* * *

It had been about an hour and Luke still hadn't heard anything from Lorelai or Rory. Anna had rung, nearly in tears, to say that April's friends hadn't heard anything from her and he assured her that April would be fine and that he would ring as soon as he had any news. He started cleaning up the diner to take his mind off everything. He emptied the bins and went to take them round the back to his trash cans. As he got to the back door though, he stopped as he heard some noises from outside.

"Hello?" He said cautiously. He could have sworn he heard some sniffling so he cautiously walked outside. He was surprised to see, sat on the ground leaning against the wall, knees up against her chest with her head in her arms, was April. "April?" He said, feeling his own body relax with relief. "April, we've all been so worried about you." Luke said.

April looked up with her tear-stained face. "How much trouble am I in?" She sniffed.

"Oh April, you're not in trouble. Your mom was worried sick about you. And so was I." Luke said softly. He sighed rubbing his hands through his hair, suddenly feeling awkward. He didn't know how to comfort a crying kid. He quickly texted Anna and Lorelai and then hesitantly walked forward and went and sat next to her. "Your mom said you had a fight..."

April sniffed and wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "Yeah..."She said quietly. She glanced at him. "Did she tell you why?"

"Yeah..." Luke said cautiously.

April sighed. "I know I shouldn't have said some of the things that I did to her but I was angry. I knew she was deliberately putting off calling you. And...it just annoyed me. She'd kept me away from you for 12 years and now that I'd found you, she was still putting it off." She said quietly. She glanced up at him. "I don't get why she would want to keep us apart. It's unfair!"

Luke sighed. "I'm sure your mom was doing what she thought was best." He said not even knowing why he was defending Anna's actions.

"Do you think that? Do you wish I'd never found you?" April asked her eyes widening.

"What? No!" Luke said quickly. He sighed. "April, I'm so glad you found me." He said softly. "I've only met you twice and I already feel like I've know you forever. I'm always going to be here for you."

"Really?" April asked quietly.

"I promise you, April. I'm so glad you've come into my life." Luke said softly. He sighed. "I know what your mom did was wrong. Trust me, I know. But I guess...I can sort of understand it..."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Luke said shifting slightly. "Don't get me wrong, I was angry that she had kept you a secret. I would have been there from the start if I had known about you." He sighed. "But after talking to your mom, I can sort of understand her view. I was a different person back then." He admitted. "I wasn't the hugest fan of kids and your mom found out about you after we've broken up. I can understand why she thought I wouldn't be happy..." He said wincing a bit. "But I wouldn't have been like that with you. With my own kid."

"I know." April said quietly.

"April, you should have seen your mom. I know you two had words but she's been out of her mind with worry about you. She loves you so much." Luke said.

"He's right." A voice said from the doorway.

Luke and April's head whipped round to see Lorelai and Anna standing there.

"Mom..." April said guiltily.

Anna sighed. "What am I going to do with you eh?" She said but her tone wasn't angry.

"I'm sorry..." She said meekly. "I just wanted to see..." April started glancing at Luke. "But then I actually got here and I got nervous and then I got nervous about returning home because I knew you'd be mad."

"It's ok." Anna said.

April rushed to her mom and hugged her tightly. "I'm so sorry mom. I really never meant to worry you."

"Just promise me you'll never do anything like this again. Ever. You've knocked ten years off my life, kid." Anna said hugging her close.

"I promise." April said.

They all headed back into the diner, Lorelai squeezing Luke's arm as they did.

"I know you think I've been putting off calling Luke." Anna said.

"You have." April said but then stopped. "Sorry..."

"No, you were right." She sighed. "I have been putting it off and I'm sorry. To both of you." She said glancing at Luke too. She looked back at April and took a deep breath. "I know it's been hard for you. All these years, not knowing..."

"No, it's ok." April said. "Uh...Luke explained it a bit to me. I understand a bit better now I think."

"He did?" Anna said surprised.

"Yeah. I'm not saying it wouldn't have been cool to know who he was but I guess I understand it a bit better now..."

Anna sighed. "I was thinking..." She said. "If you still want to, maybe you could come and spend some time with Luke on Saturday." She said taking a deep breath.

"Really?" April asked.

"If you want to?" Anna said.

April glanced at Luke and gave him a shy smile. "Yeah I'd like to." She said.

"Ok, well I guess I'll bring her round about 10 or something?" Anna said glancing at Luke. "Is that ok?"

"Yes. That's fine. That's good." Luke nodded.

"Ok. Well we should get back. Finally have that dinner." Anna joked. "I'll see you both on Saturday."

"See ya on Saturday." Luke smiled. "See ya April. And please, no more running away." He said.

April looked sheepish but took him by surprise by giving him a hug. "Bye." She said.

Luke glanced down at her and awkwardly but happily returned the action. "Bye April." He smiled softly.

Lorelai watched Luke as Anna and April left and she smiled. "It was really sweet seeing you with April out there. You were acting so...well fatherly." She smiled.

"You heard everything?" Luke asked embarrassed.

"Just the end." Lorelai said. She shrugged. "It was still nice. You were good with her." She then smirked. "And there you were thinking you couldn't be a good dad."

Luke rolled his eyes. "Yeah...thanks." He looked around. "Where's Rory?"

"Oh she went ahead to the festival with Paul Anka after I told her you'd found April." She said. "She's manning the booth. I said I'd join her later now we know April's ok. Is that ok?"

"Why don't we go together?" Luke said.

"What? You're actually going to come? What happened to 'it's the stupidest idea of a booth I've ever heard' and 'what sort of crazy town holds a festival every damn week'?" Lorelai grinned excitedly.

Luke smirked but he was happy knowing he'd caused her excitement. "Yeah well, I'm dating this crazy lady and she's really hard to say no to." He joked.

"Really?" Lorelai grinned.

"Plus I love her and if this makes her happy, I'm happy to endure the stupid festival for one evening." Luke said.

Lorelai smiled and leaned in to give him a kiss. "You're so sweet."

"I know." Luke nodded, smirking.

Lorelai laughed. "And modest!"

Luke smirked. "Come on, let's go. I might even let Paul Anka tell my fortune."

Lorelai grinned. "I love you too."

Luke chuckled as Lorelai grabbed his hand and dragged him out excitedly towards the insanity his town had organised. He smiled though as Lorelai started babbling away though about all the stalls and he knew that he wouldn't want to be anywhere else right now.

 **So I hope you liked this! :) Please keep the reviews coming as I love reading what you think. Your support really does mean so much to me! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry about the long wait! I had a week off work and went abroad to visit my mum so had limited wifi service! Anyway, I'm back now so here's the next chapter! This one might be a bit Rory centric but I wanted her storyline to be part of this story as well. :)**

Chapter 5

Rory was watching the doorway of the hall at Yale, waiting for her mom and dad to show up. They were coming to watch her journalism panel, probably the first school event that her dad had come to so she was excited for him to come for once. He had seemed to have accepted mom and Luke as well so she hoped that would continue. Suddenly she was brought out of her daze by a familiar voice.

"I wondered if I would ever see you again, Mary."

Rory turned round. "Tristan?" She said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Same thing as you. It's a journalism panel." Tristan replied with his trademark smirk.

Rory frowned. "But...you...?" She stammered confused.

"I'm the Princeton representative." Tristan explained, amused by her shock.

Rory recovered a little and then smirked. "Ah so you're the pompous Princeton guy everyone's talking about. Figures!"

Tristan smirked. "Well I'm glad I have a reputation!"

"So you go to Princeton?" She asked.

"Seeing as I'm pompous Princeton guy, I'd say that was a safe bet yes." He nodded.

"Tristan!" Rory rolled her eyes.

Tristan smirked. "I applied to Princeton after military school. Figured you were right. I wanted to show my father I could make something of I applied for college and got accepted into Princeton."

"Wow, well congratulations." Rory said sincerely. She would never admit it but she did have a soft spot for Tristan. After his apology for making her life hell in the first year at Chilton, he was actually ok. Yes, he still tried to mess with Dean but she knew now that her and Dean hadn't meant to be. She took in Tristan's appearance and saw that his hair was shorter and he was a bit bulkier but he still looked and seemed like the same Tristan she knew. "So how was military school?" She asked. "Did you hate it?"

"Actually no." Tristan admitted. He chuckled when Rory looked surprised. "It was hard at the start. I tried to get away with stuff but at military school, you can't get away with anything and I soon learnt that the hard way. Once I found that out and actually started working, I made some good friends there and the teachers treated us well if we were good. It was good for me." He said.

Rory smiled. "Well I'm glad. I knew you could achieve good things if you stopped being a..." She started saying but stopped.

"A jerk?" Tristan smirked.

"I was going to say ass but sure, a jerk works too." Rory grinned.

"Language, Mary!" Tristan exclaimed in mock horror.

"Hey, I work for the paper now. I've learnt how to say ass." Rory joked.

He chuckled. "I see that. Well I look forward to kicking your ass in this debate, Mary." He smirked.

"You wish." Rory said. She was then distracted when she saw her mom and dad arriving. "I have to go say hi to my parents."

"Sure, go. I'll see you up there." Tristan said heading towards the stage.

"Hey Tristan?" Rory said.

"Yeah?"

"You shouldn't really be calling me Mary anymore. It's not factually correct." Rory smirked. She grinned at the expression on his face and then turned to greet her parents. "Hey!" She smiled.

"Hey hon!" Lorelai smiled. "You ready?"

"Yep!" Rory grinned. "Do you want some gossip?"

"Oooh always!" Lorelai grinned.

"Guess who pompous Princeton guy is!" Rory grinned.

Lorelai looked up at the stage and then gasped. "Is that...?"

"Yep. Seems like he got his stuff together and actually went to college." Rory said.

"Why, who is it?" Christopher asked, feeling out of the loop.

"Long story, don't worry." Lorelai said, missing the regretful look on Christopher's face. "So have you talked to him?"

"Yeah, only briefly. Sort of makes me less nervous for this panel knowing someone on it." She said.

"Good. Because we were going to do the wave if we needed to." Lorelai joked.

"Please don't!" Rory rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I better go. I'm glad you could come." She smiled and then headed up to the stage.

* * *

"Well, I have to admit, I forgot just how like Paris you were in debating." Tristan said as the panellists started getting up after it had finished. He held his hand out. "Well played."

Rory shook it. "Why thank you. I knew hanging out with Paris would have its perks eventually." She joked.

Tristan chuckled. "So..uh..I think we're all going to get a drink later? You want to join?" He asked.

"I can't." Rory said. She saw the disappointment in his face. "I'm sorry. I would do but I've got newspaper stuff to do. I need to be there. And then I need to pack. My boyfriend's sister's getting married tomorrow and we were going to go together."

"Oh ok. Fair enough." Tristan said, hiding his disappointment in hearing she had a boyfriend. "It was nice seeing you, Mary."

"What did I say about calling me Mary?" Rory rolled her eyes.

"I know but you'll always be Mary to me." He smirked. "So..uh..good luck with everything at Yale yeah?"

"Thanks. And good luck at Princeton too." Rory smiled. "I'm glad we got to catch up."

"Me too. Bye then." Tristan said.

"Bye." Rory smiled. She watched him head out with the other panellists and then headed over to her parents.

"Hey! You were amazing!" Lorelai gushed giving her a hug.

"Thanks!" Rory grinned.

"Yeah you were great kiddo." Chris smiled. "So have you got time to go for a meal with us?"

"Sorry, I have newspaper stuff to do. Rain check?" She said.

"Oh sure." Chris said. "We just got rain checked." He said to Lorelai as they watched Rory walk off.

"The joys of having a student as a daughter now." Lorelai joked.

"So..uh..do you want to go grab a drink?" He asked.

"Oh..uh..I can't." Lorelai said.

"Of course not." Chris sighed.

"April's coming to stay with Luke tonight and I said I'd help him get ready." She said.

"Oh. Ok. No worries." Chris said.

"It was good of you to come to this though. It meant a lot to Rory." Lorelai smiled. "So..uh..see ya Chris."

"Bye." Chris sighed wistfully, watching Lorelai leave.

* * *

She couldn't believe it. _How could she have been so stupid? How could she think she could ever change him?_ Rory collapsed onto a stool in a bar near Yale, totally dejected. He had cheated on her. With an entire bridal party. "Scotch please. And keep them coming." She said to the bar man.

She sat there for what seemed like hours, just drinking and feeling sorry for herself. It just made her feel angrier though. Angry that she actually thought Logan loved her. Angry that she had trusted him. She pushed her glass across to the bar man. "Another please." She said.

"I think you've had enough." A voice said from beside her.

Rory frowned as she turned to her side. "What's it to you? I'm allowed to drink if I want to."

"Not if you've have 5 in a row." Tristan said. He gave the bar man a small smile. "A big glass of water please."

"Hey! You can't tell me what to do! You don't have the right to come in here and butt in to my life." Rory said angrily, slurring a little. "You...You can't just tell me what to do. I...I can drink if I want..." She said but somehow she felt the fight leave her.

"Here, drink this." Tristan said quietly, handing her the glass of water. He watched as she silently started to drink it. "Are you ok?" He asked hesitantly. He then grimaced as she gave him a look. "Ok, silly question." He said holding his hands up.

Rory sighed. "I don't want to talk about it." She mumbled.

"Ok." Tristan said, going quiet.

Rory looked at him. "That's it? You're not going to ask?"

"You said you didn't want to talk about it." He shrugged.

"Yeah. But I also wanted to be by myself but you made sure that wasn't going to happen." She snapped. She glanced at him when he hadn't said anything to that and sighed. "Sorry." She said quietly.

"It's fine." Tristan said.

Rory suddenly felt tears prick her eyes. "I've just had a crap day, that's all."

"I figured." He nodded.

"I...I found out that my boyfriend cheated on me." She said quietly, sniffing slightly.

"Oh..." Tristan said.

"With an entire bridal party." Rory said.

"Ouch." Tristan said. He saw how heartbroken Rory looked and he felt his blood boil. "What a jerk." He said.

"He's an ass." Rory said angrily.

Tristan smirked slightly. "A real ass. A jerky ass." He said.

Rory glanced at him and smirked slightly. She then sighed. "I just...we were so happy. I thought...I thought he loved me."

"I'm sorry." Tristan said sincerely.

"It's not your fault." Rory said quietly. She finished the glass of water. "You're right. Drinking isn't going to help. I think I might just go home for the weekend."

"Good idea. Wait, you're not going to drive are you?" He asked concerned.

"No, I'll get the train or the bus or something." Rory said.

"Ok. Good." He nodded.

"What are you doing here anyway? Aren't you heading back to Princeton?"

"Yeah tomorrow. I was going to catch up with Paris before I go back." He said.

"Paris?" Rory asked surprised.

"Yeah, we sort of kept in touch since I left Chilton. We've known each other a long time and she's been a good friend to me." He said.

Rory smiled. "Yeah she is a good friend." She said.

"Here." Tristan said handing her a piece of paper.

"What's this?"

"My number and my email." He said.

"What?" Rory asked surprised. "Tristan..."

"It's not what you think. I don't want to jump in and try and win you round. I did that at Chilton and it didn't end well. Plus it would make me an ass." He smirked.

Rory smirked, wiping some tears off her face. "A jerky ass."

Tristan chuckled. "I just thought, if you ever need a friend to talk to, well you've got my number and email. It would be nice to keep in touch. That is, if you want to?" He asked cautiously.

Rory smiled and took the piece of paper. "Yeah, that would be nice. Thanks." She said softly.

"You want me to take you to the bus stop?" He asked.

"No, it's ok. But thanks." She gave him a small smile. "See you around."

"Bye." Tristan smiled as he watched Rory walk out.

* * *

"Mom?" Rory called as she entered the Crap Shack later that day. She froze when she saw a young girl in the lounge. She cringed. She'd forgotten April was coming this weekend. "Oh..hi..." She said. "You must be April." She said, forcing a smile on her face.

"You must be Rory." April smiled shyly.

"That's me. It's nice to meet you." Rory smiled.

"You too." April said.

Luke came through from the kitchen. "Rory?" He said surprised. "Were we expecting you?"

"Uh..not exactly. Sorry. It was a spur of the moment visit." Rory said sheepishly. "I should have called."

"No, it's ok." Luke said quickly. "You're always welcome. It's your home. Your mom will be thrilled to see you."

"Is she here?" Rory asked, really needing a mother daughter chat right now.

"No, she's got a meeting at the inn. She was going to meet us here for dinner." Luke said.

"Oh. Ok. Well I guess I'll just get some studying done while I wait." She said heading to her room.

"Are you ok?" Luke asked following her.

"What? Yeah! Me? I'm fine." Rory said forcing a smile on her face again.

"Rory..." Luke said softly, seeing right through her.

"God, sometimes I wish you didn't know me so well..." Rory sighed, sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Are you ok?" He repeated again.

"I will be. I just...I want to talk to mom." Rory said quietly.

"Ok." Luke said studying her closely but not wanting to push her. "You want a burger?" He asked.

Rory perked up. "Yes please. I've missed your burgers." She said.

Luke smirked, glad to see some of the old Rory back in her. "I'll make you one now while we wait for your mom."

Rory was silent just watching Luke cook and she smiled at how normal it felt having him in the house. "Logan and I broke up." She suddenly blurted out.

"Oh." Luke said. "I..uh...I'm sorry." He said awkwardly.

"He cheated on me." Rory said quietly.

"What?" Luke said angrily. "When? What was he thinking? How could he...?"

"Luke, it's ok..." Rory said softly.

"No. No it's not ok! He's hurt you! Does he know how lucky he was to have you? Where is he? I'll go give him something to cry about if you want." He said angrily.

Rory had to smile at that. "Thanks but beating up another of my boyfriends probably isn't going to make me feel better. Does he deserve it? Yeah. But it won't stop his cheating being true."

Luke looked sheepish. "Sorry."

"No, it's fine. I would love to see you beat Logan up right now. But I don't want to see you going to jail. And neither would mom." She said.

Luke sighed. "Sorry."

Rory smiled at him. "I'm ok, Luke. It'll take some time, but I'll be ok." She said softly. "And eating one of your burgers and drinking some of your coffee would really help right now." She joked.

Luke rolled his eyes but smirked slightly. "Just this once, I'm not giving you any lectures." He said plating up her burger and then turning on the coffee machine.

"Thanks." Rory smiled. She tucked into her burger and then glanced up at him. "So...that was April in there huh?"

"Yeah..." Luke said.

"She looks like you." Rory smiled.

"You think?" Luke asked surprised.

"Oh yeah, I could definitely see you in her. Plus she was changing our salt and pepper shakers. She's basically your clone." Rory joked.

"Yeah?" Luke said, pride evident in her voice.

Rory smiled. "Yeah. I'm glad you're able to spend this weekend with her."

Luke smiled. "Yeah me too." He said softly. "Are you staying the night?"

"If that's ok?"

"Of course." He nodded. "I'd love for you to get to know April as well. I think you'd like her. She likes reading plus she's super bright like you." He said.

"Luke.." She laughed. "You don't need to try and sell her to me. She's related to you. I'm sure I'll love her." She smiled.

Luke smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. I just...I know this has been a big change for everyone. I just...I want April to feel like part of the family."

"She will." Rory smiled. "Hey Luke?" She said after a moment as she watched him go back to cooking their dinner.

"Yeah?" He asked glancing round.

"Thanks for the comfort burger and coffee." She said quietly.

"Anytime." He smiled softly.

Rory smiled and she took out her mobile and then took the piece of paper she had in her pocket out. She took a deep breath before typing in the number and then sending a text.

 _ **Thanks for earlier. I'm home now and am feeling a bit better. x**_

She felt a buzz after a minute.

 _ **You don't need to thank me. I'm glad you're feeling better. Enjoy your time at home. x**_

Rory smiled and put her mobile away and continued eating just watching Luke move round the kitchen easily, waiting for her mom to return home.

 **So I hope you liked it! Please keep the reviews coming as I really love reading them. I really appreciate receiving them as well so thank you so much for your support so far! :) Sorry about this being a bit Rory heavy but I wanted to get her storyline going as well. Next chapter will be more balanced. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry it's so late again! Life got in the way! :P Thank you so much for all your reviews and support so far! Here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 6

Lorelai drove into the driveway of the Crap Shack and let out a big breath as she parked behind Luke's truck. She was still surprised by its presence ever since Luke had started moving his stuff into the house. It was still new to her. It was nice though. It felt permanent. She smiled and got out of her jeep and walked up to the porch. She was about to open the door when it opened itself and Luke appeared. "Oh hi!" She said surprised by his sudden appearance.

"Hey. I heard your car." He said.

"Oh ok..." Lorelai said still a bit confused.

"Rory's here." He said quietly.

"Oh! Were we expecting her?" She asked, frowning, trying to think back as to whether her daughter had told her she was coming back.

"No. She said it was a spur of the moment thing. Uh...she said her and Logan broke up." He said.

"Oh. Is she ok?" Lorelai asked concerned.

"She seems better but I think it upset her. She asked if she could stay the night which was silly because it's her home and of course she can stay but then I just realised that April stayed in her room last night and I didn't tell her and I don't know if Rory would want to share or even if she would want April in her room...You did check with her right?" Luke rambled on.

Lorelai smirked. "God you really have learnt the art of rambling from me." She joked.

"Sorry." Luke smirked slightly.

"It's cool Luke." She reassured him. "I told Rory about April staying and she insisted April have her room. She was fine with it. We've got a trundle bed so either Rory can go on that or she can have her bed and April can go on that. I'm sure both of them won't mind either way."

"Ok. Good. That's good." Luke sighed.

Lorelai smiled. "Take a breath. It's fine." She then heard laughter from the living room. "What's going on in there?"

"Oh, April challenged Rory to a game of Scrabble. I told Rory she didn't have to but she said she wanted to so...yeah..." He shrugged.

Lorelai followed him in and smiled as she saw the girls knelt on the floor with Scrabble on the living room table, both with the same look of concentration on their looks. "Hey you two! Sounds like I'm missing out on fun!" She smiled.

"Hi mom!" Rory smiled turning round. "Nah I was just telling April how it's nice to finally have an equal opponent for Scrabble seeing how you make words up which totally ruin the game." She grinned.

"Hey, I resent that!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"It is true though." Luke said.

"Hey! How do you know anyway?" Lorelai said indignantly.

"Because you used to bring it to the diner and I would see Rory refuse to play because you'd make up words like brasselfrat!" Luke smirked.

"Traitor." Lorelai grumbled.

Luke smirked. "I'll just go finish dinner. Hey April, want to come and help?" He asked, knowing Rory would probably want some time with Lorelai.

"Ok!" April smiled and followed him into the kitchen.

Lorelai smiled as she watched them disappear off to finish the food and then she turned back to her daughter. "So I hear you've had a rough day?" She said sympathetically going to sit on the sofa.

Rory sighed and joined her. "You could say that." She said.

"So...you and Logan?" She asked cautiously.

"Luke told you?" Rory asked.

"Just that you broke up then he started rambling about how April was staying in your room last night and worrying about what to do tonight. He was worried you'd feel pushed out or something." Lorelai said.

"Aw that's sweet. But I don't mind April staying in my room. She's family too." Rory said.

"That's what I told him." Lorelai smiled.

"Logan cheated on me." Rory said quietly.

"Urgh that jerk!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"I know. I know you never approved of him and how you knew he was bad news. I should have listened to you." Rory said.

"Oh no, hon." Lorelai said softly. She sighed. "I know I wasn't the biggest fan of Logan but I knew he made you happy and that's all that mattered to me. I know you loved him..."

"I did." Rory admitted.

"I'm so sorry hon." She said pulling her into a hug. "So...how did you find out?" She cringed.

"You know how I was going to his sister's wedding?" Rory said. She continued when Lorelai nodded. "Well I was hanging out with Honor and her bridesmaids when they started talking about how they all hooked up with Logan during Thanksgiving. They were boasting about it."

"Urgh those bitches!" Lorelai said.

"No, it wasn't there fault." Rory sighed.

"What?" Lorelai asked confused.

"I mean, it's all Logan. They didn't even know we were together then. They thought we started dating after that." Rory shrugged. "I confronted Logan after the wedding and he didn't deny it. He tried to say we were on a break but we weren't. He just assumed we were over because we had one fight. None of us said it was over."

"Well...I know you probably don't want to hear this but you're better off without him." Lorelai said softly.

"I know." Rory sighed. "I just...I really loved him Mom. I thought he loved me too."

"I know. Come here." Lorelai said pulling her into another hug.

"I just had to get away from Yale this weekend. I hope it's ok that I came home. I completely forgot April was going to be here." She said.

"Of course! This is your home. You're always welcome here. You know I love seeing you." Lorelai smiled.

"Thanks." Rory smiled. "April seems nice. How's it going with her and Luke?" She asked.

"Bit awkward to start with last night but gradually it got easier. Luke discovered she enjoyed cooking so she helped him with dinner. It was nice seeing them bond." Lorelai smiled.

"That's good." Rory said.

"Food's ready!" Luke called from the kitchen.

"You ready to have some comfort Luke food?" Lorelai grinned at her daughter.

"Uh..I may have already had some..." Rory said guiltily.

"What?"

"He made me a burger when I got back. I think he felt sorry for me. He even gave me coffee without a lecture." Rory grinned.

"Aw he loves you!" Lorelai grinned.

"Well I am quite lovable!" Rory shrugged following her mom into the kitchen. "This looks great!" She said to Luke as she looked hungrily at the pasta dish he had made with garlic bread.

"Thanks. Take a seat. Don't worry if you don't want a big portion. I know you've already eaten." Luke said. He stopped when he saw both Lorelai and Rory stop and stare at him. "What?" He said.

"Do you not know us at all?" Lorelai exclaimed dramatically.

"Yeah Luke! What are we, if not champion eaters? Remember when we had four Thanksgiving dinners!" Rory played along.

"Sorry. My mistake." Luke rolled his eyes.

"You had four Thanksgiving dinners?" April asked surprised.

"Don't even ask." Luke told her. "You'll soon learn these two are crazy when it comes to food. Where they put it all, I don't know."

"Well I think everyone knows where food goes eventually..." Lorelai said. "Right April? You're into science!"

"Yeah ok! Please stop talking!" Luke exclaimed knowing where this talk was heading to.

Lorelai and Rory grinned as April giggled.

* * *

"How can you eat anymore?" Luke exclaimed as Lorelai leant over to eat yet another red vine after their movie finished. They had agreed to watch a movie after dinner after which Lorelai insisted on getting out all the junk food they had in their house.

"You're seriously asking me that?" Lorelai grinned.

"I know! But I just don't get it! I'm stuffed!" Luke said.

"That's because you're not a Gilmore and don't have iron stomachs like us." Lorelai joked.

"Evidently." Luke grumbled.

"So...another movie?" She asked the group.

"Actually, I'm pretty tired. I think I might just head to bed." Rory said getting up from her position on the floor.

"Yeah me too." April said getting up too. "I'll help you with the trundle bed."

"Thanks." Rory smiled at her. "Feel free to watch another movie if you want. You know I can sleep through anything." She said to her mom.

"Ok. Sleep well sweets! Night April." Lorelai smiled.

"Night mom. Night Luke." Rory said.

"Yeah night!" April said following Rory to her bedroom.

"So they seem to be getting on..." Lorelai smiled.

"Yeah." Luke smiled. "I guess they're quite similar really. Both are smart, both like reading."

"Yeah." Lorelai smiled. "And how's it going with you two?" She asked.

"Yeah it's good. I think. It was nice to be able to teach someone my methods of cooking without having to watch their every move to make sure they don't cut themselves with a knife." He smirked.

"Hey!" Lorelai said indignantly.

Luke chuckled but put his arm round her and pulled Lorelai closer to him. "It was nice. I feel like I'm getting to know her more and she's getting to know me. She's an amazing kid. I still can't quite believe she's mine."

"Well believe it mister." Lorelai smiled. "I'm glad it's going well. You deserve to get to know her. And she seems happy, doesn't she?"

"Yeah she does." Luke smiled.

"So...do you fancy watching another movie?" She asked.

"Do you mind if we don't?" He asked. "I'm pretty tired too." He admitted.

"Thank god! I am too. Busy day at the inn today and Michel was being his normal lovely self." She said sarcastically.

Luke chuckled. "Come on then." He said getting up. "I'll just check the doors are locked and then I'll meet you up there."

"Ok." Lorelai smiled and headed upstairs.

* * *

"I really don't mind sleeping on the trundle bed." April said. "I feel guilty kicking you out of your own bed." She said worried.

"Oh don't be silly! I honestly don't mind. I'll sleep anywhere." Rory reassured her.

"But it's your room." April protested. "I don't want you to feel I'm pushing you out or anything..."

"Ok stop." Rory said. "April, you're family ok? Don't ever feel guilty for staying in my room. You're always welcome here. I know our house isn't exactly huge."

"Are you sure?" April asked. Rory gave her a look which made her laugh. "Ok. Well thank you."

Rory glanced at her as they put the sheets on the trundle bed. "You know Luke would have been there for you when you were younger, right? If he had known about you, he would have been there."

"I know." April said quietly. "I wish I had known him when I was younger...I feel like I've missed out." She looked up at Rory. "You've known him a while right?"

"Since I was about 10, yeah." Rory nodded. "My mom and him hit it off straight away. Well I say hit it off. She would annoy him to no end and he would put up with her." She joked.

April laughed. "I can't imagine that. Your mom seems great. She's been so welcoming to me."

Rory smiled. "She is."

"Have they really only been dating for a year?" April asked. "They seem like they've been together for years."

Rory laughed. "The town's been willing them to get together for years. It's so obvious that they've liked each other for years but I guess things got in the way and people got in the way. Your dad finally plucked up courage though at my mom's inn opening and told her how he felt. And it sort of went from there."

"Did you always want them to get together?" April asked interested. "I mean, I don't really know much about your dad..."

Rory sighed. "My dad hasn't exactly been the best dad to me through the years. He would make promises to me and then constantly let me down. He's always held a torch for my mom though so he would turn up pretending he wanted to spend time with me, but really he just wanted to get with my mom."

"That sucks." April frowned.

"I got used to it." Rory shrugged. "I learnt early not to rely on him. Besides, I didn't need him. I had mom. And this town. And Luke's always been there for me. I didn't really miss him."

"So did you want your mom and Luke to get together then?"

"Well...at the beginning I actually warned my mom off him." Rory admitted.

"You did?" April asked surprised.

"Only because I was afraid that they would break up and we'd never get to go to Luke's again." Rory said quickly. "It was nothing against Luke. I just knew it would be a big thing if they started dating. The whole town would be watching them."

"So what changed?"

"I saw a change in my mom. She was ready." Rory shrugged. "I saw how happy she was every time she mentioned Luke. It was nice."

"And now they're getting married." April said.

"Yeah." Rory smiled.

"I'm glad. They seem really happy." April smiled.

"They are." Rory smiled. "Anyway, I would love to stay up and chat all night but I really am tired. Today's really worn me out."

"Oh yeah sure!" April said. She got into Rory's bed while Rory got into the trundle bed. She glanced over at her. "You know, it's weird. I've waited for years to find out who my dad is and now not only am I getting a dad, I'm gaining a step mother and step sister as well." She said.

"Yeah, sorry about that!" Rory grinned.

April laughed. "No it's nice. I've always wanted a sister."

"Same. I mean, my dad has a daughter now but I don't see her much." Rory said. "It's nice to have an opponent for Scrabble and someone to talk books with."

"I think I'm going to like coming here." April smiled.

"Oh trust me, you'll regret saying that soon! Wait until you encounter Kirk!" Rory grinned. "Night April."

"Night." April grinned, turning the light off.

 **So I hope you liked it! Not much happened, I know, but I wanted a nice family night in. :) I promise you won't have to wait as long for the next chapter! :P Please keep the reviews coming as I love reading what you think. I really do appreciate your support as well so thank youuu! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry about the wait! Life got in the way AGAIN! Sorry! Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it! :)**

Chapter 7

"So I'll see you next Friday?" Lorelai asked as Rory stood at the front door, ready to leave.

"Yeah I'll be at dinner." Rory nodded.

"And you're sure you're going to be ok?"

Rory smiled. "I'll be fine." She said. "This time at home really helped."

"Right so I made your favourite and even put some coffee in here against my better judgement." Luke said coming in with a Luke's takeaway bag.

"Aw Luke you didn't have to do that." Rory said.

"It was no trouble. Besides I don't want to even think about what you eat at Yale." Luke said.

Rory grinned. "Thanks Luke!" She said taking the bag. "See you April! It was nice meeting you." She smiled giving April a hug. "If you want a tour of Yale at all, just let me know."

"Thanks! It was nice meeting you too." April smiled.

"Anyway I better get going. I'll call you." Rory said giving her mom a final hug.

"You better!" Lorelai smiled. "Bye hon."

"Bye." Rory said, giving them all a smile before leaving.

* * *

Rory was stood outside Paris' apartment. She hated that Paris and her were in a fight after all that editor business but she had nowhere else to go. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Paris' brusque voice answered through the door.

"Uh...your favourite person?" Rory said nervously. She sighed when she heard silence but when she was about to lose hope she heard the chain getting taken off and the door unlocking. "Hi..." She said quietly as Paris opened the door.

"Hi.." Paris said.

"Look I know we've been fighting but I have nowhere else to go..." Rory said.

"Yeah..." Paris said. "Tristan mentioned something went on between you and Logan."

"He did? Oh right...he said he was going to come and see you." Rory said remembering. She sighed. "Logan and I broke up."

"I assumed as much." Paris said.

"Can I come in?" Rory asked hesitantly.

Paris was quiet for a moment before nodding and standing aside to let her in.

"He cheated on me. With an entire bridal party." Rory said quietly.

"Ouch." Paris said.

"Yeah..." Rory said.

"I'm sorry." Paris said surprisingly sympathetically.

"Thanks."

Paris sighed. "Your room's still the same if you want it."

"Really?" Rory said relieved.

"Yeah. I should never have taken what happened at the newspaper get between us. I know you wouldn't have actively lobbied for the editor role." Paris said.

"I didn't. I swear I didn't." Rory said. "They chose me and...I just, I couldn't say no..."

"I understand."

Rory gave her a small smile. "Thanks Paris. I've missed you." She admitted.

"Yeah, same." Paris said returning the smile.

Rory collapsed on the couch in their living area. "I have to go get my stuff from Logan's apartment but I really don't want to see him again."

"Would you like me to go for you?" Paris offered sitting down next to her.

"You'd do that?" Rory asked.

"Sure. I mean there's numerous things I want to say to that pompous, smug, rich boy but out of respect to you I always refrained. But I don't mind unleashing it all on him now." Paris said.

Rory had to smile at that. "Thanks." She said. She then sighed. "But I think I have to do this. I wouldn't mind some moral support though."

"Count me in."

"Thanks Paris." Rory smiled.

* * *

"So..uh..maybe we can do this again next weekend?" Luke said as Anna stood at the front door waiting for April to collect her stuff.

"Uh..actually..." Anna started.

Luke tensed. "I only want to get to know her better. I wouldn't insist on every weekend but at the moment I want to spend as much time with her as I can." He said gruffly.

"Luke..." Lorelai said placing a reassuring hand on his arm.

"No it's not that. We're not here next weekend." Anna said quickly.

"Oh?" Luke said surprised.

"Yeah we're going to visit my mom in New Mexico. She's..uh...she's not too well at the moment." Anna said.

Lorelai saw Luke's composure soften a bit.

"Oh." Luke said. "Sorry."

"She's been ill for a while." Anna said. "I just want April to be able to see her as much as possible."

"Of course." Luke nodded.

"The weekend after that though, we'll be here." Anna said hesitantly. "Or..uh..."

"What?" Luke asked.

"April has this school trip the week after next and I would normally chaperone but I can't this time. I mean, you might not be interested, or get time off work but...you could go? If you want." She said hesitantly.

"Really? You wouldn't mind? April wouldn't mind?" Luke asked surprised.

"Well why don't we ask her?" Anna said forcing a smile on her face. "Hey darling."

"Hi mom." April smiled.

"So I was telling Luke about your maths trip...are you still a chaperone down?" Anna said.

"Yeah..." April said.

"Well...why doesn't Luke go?"

"You'd want to?" April asked Luke surprised but excited.

Luke glanced at Lorelai who smiled supportively at him. "Caesar can cover the diner. You know he'd be fine. Plus I could go in and check up on him if you want..."

"Swipe some free coffee and a burger you mean." Luke smirked.

"Well, seeing as I would be there..." Lorelai grinned.

Luke rolled his eyes and turned back to April. "I'd love to."

April grinned. "Great! I'll tell my teacher."

"You do that." Luke nodded. He glanced at Anna. "So I'll call you?"

Anna nodded. "I'll let you know more about the trip when I know more."

"Ok." Luke said.

"Come here, kid." Lorelai smiled at April holding her arms out. "It's been great hanging out with you."

"You too!" April smiled giving her a hug. "Hey, can I walk Paul Anka next time I'm here?"

"Sure!" Lorelai smiled.

April grinned and then turned to Luke. "So I'll definitely see you for the trip?"

"Definitely. You can count on me." Luke nodded.

April smiled shyly and then slowly went and gave him a hug. "Bye...dad..." She said hesitantly.

Luke stood for a moment, surprised by her calling him dad already. He glanced at Lorelai who smiled at him. He then slowly reciprocated the hug and gave April a kiss on the top of her head. "Bye kid. Take care yeah?"

"I will. I'll call you?" April said with a slight question in her tone.

"You do that." Luke nodded.

April smiled and gave them both a small wave before leaving with Anna.

"So that went well..." Lorelai smiled as they watched them drive off.

"Yeah..." Luke said quietly.

"Hey, are you ok?" She asked concerned.

Luke turned to her slowly. "She called me dad..."

Lorelai smiled. "Yeah I heard that."

"We've spent like one weekend together and she's called me dad..."

"Well she obviously felt comfortable enough to. She's a sweet kid." Lorelai smiled.

"She's perfect." Luke corrected.

Lorelai smiled thinking back to when she had said that about Rory just after she'd been born. "Yeah she is."

Luke glanced at Lorelai and smiled slightly embarrassed. "I better head to the diner for a bit just to make sure everything's ok. Want to meet me there for dinner or want to have it here?"

"I'll come to the diner. I need to go to the inn anyway to check on Michel." Lorelai said. "Meet you at 6?"

"6 is fine." Luke nodded. He gave her a kiss and left to go to the diner.

* * *

Rory stood outside Logan's apartment with Paris by her side.

"Are you ok?" Paris asked.

Rory took a deep breath. "The quicker I go in, the quicker I can leave right?"

"Right." Paris nodded.

Rory got out her key and unlocked the door. She slowly went inside hoping Logan was out. Unfortunately, he was sat on the couch and jumped up when he saw her.

"Rory!" He said.

"I'm not staying. I've just come to get my stuff." Rory said coldly.

"Come on Rory, this is stupid. Can't we talk about this?" Logan begged.

"Talk about what?" Rory snapped. "You cheated on me! Multiple times!"

"We were on a break!" Logan exclaimed. "We weren't going out at the time."

"We'd had a fight Logan! That didn't mean we were over! Couples fight!" Rory snapped. "Look I don't want to even talk about this. We're over, really, now! I just need my stuff." Rory said heading to the bedroom to get her things.

"Rory!" Logan said beginning to follow her.

"Oh no you don't." Paris said blocking his way.

"Will you just get out of my way?" Logan said annoyed.

"No. Rory's said her piece. Respect that!" Paris snapped. "You know I've always refrained from telling you what I really think of you because of Rory, because for some reason she actually loved you. But now...well I don't have to anymore. You're a horrible, cheating liar! Do you know how lucky you were to have Rory?" Paris said angrily. "She is the kindest, most compassionate person I know. And you hurt her. You hurt her in the most horrible way possible."

Logan groaned. "Just stay out of it Paris!" He exclaimed frustrated.

"No! Rory's my friend. I'm not going to let you hurt her again. Ever!" Paris said.

"Yeah? Well you weren't much of a friend when you kicked her out, were you?" Logan snapped.

"We've made up." Rory said returning from the bedroom with a bag of her stuff. "You really think badmouthing my friend will get you back into my good books?" She exclaimed.

"I was just saying it's none of her business! Which it isn't! Come on, Ace! We were good together. We could still be good together! Just stay here please. I'll show you how much I love you. I want to be with you. Please?" Logan begged.

Rory felt tears prick her eyes but she quickly wiped them away. "I loved you too." She said quietly.

"Well can't we work on this then? Please! I love you!" Logan said hopefully.

"I said I loved you. Loved." Rory said. "I don't anymore. I was a fool to think this would ever work. You were right before. You're not cut out for being a boyfriend." She said. She sighed. "So just go back to being who you were before and I'll get back to my life. And just...stay away from me. Please." She said quietly. "Bye Logan."

Logan went to follow her but Paris got in the way again. "Don't even try it. Don't you think you've hurt her enough? If you have any shred of morality in your body, which I doubt by the way, you'll stay away from her." She warned. She then followed Rory out leaving Logan standing in his apartment.

* * *

Rory headed to bed early that day just wanting some time by herself which Paris had respected. She heard Doyle arrive and heard them talking quietly in the living room. Paris had told her how they'd had a bit of a falling out but Rory was glad they had made up. Weirdly, Paris and Doyle made sense. And Paris was happy. She sat at her desk and signed into her email. She was surprised to see one pop up from a familiar person.

 **From: tdugrey...**

 **To: rgilmore...**

 **Subject: Hey**

Hey!

I got your email from Paris, I hope that's ok! I didn't want to bother you this weekend because I knew you were with your family but I thought I'd send you an email so you could see it when you were back.

Firstly, I hope you're feeling better. For what it's worth, I think that Logan guy was a jerk. If he didn't know how lucky he was to have you, then he's not worth it. Anyway, I know how hard it is to get hurt like that so I'm sorry. I really hope you're ok.

Secondly, it was nice catching up with you. I never thought I'd see the day that Rory Gilmore got accepted into Harvard but chooses Yale instead. ;) It would be fun to see the reasoning behind that sometime. Maybe we can get a coffee one weekend when I'm back in Hartford?

Anyway, I should probably wrap this up now seeing as I think I've caught the rambling bug from you! Is that contagious? ;) Seriously though, it would be cool if we could stay in touch. So send me a reply if you want to. I check this quite regularly.

Take care!

Tristan

Rory couldn't help but smile after reading his email. She didn't know why but she had to agree with him. She'd enjoyed catching up with him as well. She couldn't help but think it had been too brief as well. She had hardly spoken to him at the panel and the second time she was at the bar, she was a wreck.

She bit her lip and slowly pressed the reply button and started typing. _Am I going to regret this?_ She thought.

 **Hope you liked it! :) I really do appreciate all the support you've given me so far. I love reading your reviews so please keep them coming! Thanks! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks so much for all your support! I really do appreciate it! :) Here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 8

Rory reread the email she had just written. Biting her lip, she hesitantly pressed send. _Yep she was so going to regret this!_ She thought.

 **From: rgilmore...**

 **To: tdugrey...**

 **Subject: Hey**

Hey back!

Thanks for your email and concern. I'm sorry I was such a wreck at the bar. I didn't mean to take it out on you but the person I wanted to take it out on wasn't there so you were the closest person. Anyway, I took care of the jerky ass as I recall you called him. Well I didn't do much to be honest. I let Paris do it. ;)

On a more serious note, the time at home did really help me so I am feeling better. What's the saying people say when they want to move on? Good riddance to old rubbish, right? Well that's my perspective anyway. Onwards and upwards I say. :)

I never thought I'd admit this but it was nice catching up with you too. It was brief though so would definitely be up for getting a coffee with you when you're around. Maybe you could come to Stars Hollow and I could introduce you to Luke's? I promise you, your life will never be the same again after you try the coffee there. ;)

I should probably wrap this up as well. I guess that rambling bug is contagious after all! So maybe I'll see you soon? Let me know when you're next in the area. :)

Rory

Rory sighed and closed her laptop. It was sent now anyway. She couldn't do anything about it. She stretched her arms and yawned. She got up and got ready for bed, quickly falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

The next day was manic so Rory hadn't had time to check her emails. Her schedule was packed and she had obligations at the paper as well. Luckily, Logan didn't turn up there. Not that he would seeing as he was never interested in the paper but she still had that little bit of her that was dreading that he would so she was glad when he didn't. She eventually got back to her apartment about 10pm and found Paris waiting up for her. "Oh hey! I was worried I would wake you when I got back." Rory said relieved.

"Don't really sleep much at the moment." Paris said. "Anyway, Doyle's coming over in a bit and we were going to spend some time together..."

"Ok too much information. Don't need to know!" Rory grimaced.

"So I hear you've been emailing Tristan.." Paris said.

Rory stopped. "Uh..yeah..well not really. He sent me one so I replied. Common courtesy and all that. He was at that newspaper panel the other day." She said cautiously, knowing how much Tristan had been a sore point in the past.

"Relax Gilmore. I'm not interrogating you. If I wasn't cool with it, I wouldn't have given him your email." Paris said.

"Oh. Ok." Rory said.

"So...you and Tristan?" She pressed.

"Paris, there's no me and Tristan. We're just friends. It's been nice catching up." Rory said.

"Ok..." Paris said.

"Honestly! It was just one email." Rory said.

"You know he still likes you right?" Paris said.

"Wait, what?" Rory said. "Paris, he never liked me. He made my life a nightmare at Chilton."

"Oh please! Why do you think he did all that? He liked you!" Paris rolled her eyes. "Why do you think I was so mad? It was because I liked him and I knew I had no chance the moment he met you."

Rory was stunned. "Paris..."

"Look, I'm over all that Tristan crush thing now. I've got Doyle and I'm happy. But Tristan's still a good friend and I know he likes you. Just...if you really don't feel anything...just don't string him along ok? It's not fair on him." She said.

Rory looked at Paris and surprised at her almost desperate plea. "Yeah...ok..."

"I'm going to stay up and wait for Doyle. Feel free to go to bed if you want to. We'll be quiet." Paris said.

"Ew ew ew! Do not want to know!" Rory covered her ears.

Paris smirked and watched Rory head to her room. "Hey Rory?" She said.

"Yeah?" Rory turned round.

"He's a good guy deep down." Paris said quietly. "I know he was a jerk back then but he's a good guy."

Rory gave her a small smile. "Yeah I know."

Paris returned her smile and nodded. "Night."

"Night Paris." She smiled.

Rory headed into her room, dumping her bag on the floor. She got changed into her pyjamas and got into bed. She hesitated but then got her laptop, placing it on her lap. She took a deep breath and logged into her email. She saw one unread email in her inbox.

 **From: tdugrey...**

 **To: rgilmore...**

 **Subject: Hi! (Thought I'd mix it up a bit! ;))**

Hey!

I'm glad you're feeling better! And you're right! You're worth more and you're better off without him. I wish I was there to see Paris in action! I know what it's like to get on Paris' bad side so I bet it was great watching! ;)

I'd love to experience Luke's coffee. I've heard you rave about it enough times! I'm actually in Hartford in two weeks. It's my father's birthday and they're having this formal party thing. My idea of hell but my mom wanted me there so I couldn't really say no! Anyway it's on the Friday evening but I'll probably stay the weekend so maybe we can plan something? :)

See I'm getting better at this rambling thing! ;) Let me know if you'll be around that weekend. :)

Tristan

Rory couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face. She didn't even know why but Tristan always somehow made her laugh. He was always a challenge and she guessed she enjoyed the banter she'd shared with him in the past. Not that she would admit it to him though. She thought back to what Paris had said. Was she actually telling her to date Tristan? She shook her head. It was silly to even think about. Her and Logan had just broken up. She sighed and shut her laptop, lying down in her bed. After a moment though, she opened it again and sent a quick reply.

 **From: rgilmore...**

 **To: tdugrey...**

 **Subject: Hola! ;)**

I'm sure I can arrange to be home that weekend. If not, I'll let you know! :)

Rory

She nodded. Quick and to the point. She shut her laptop again and went to sleep.

* * *

The rest of the week had gone pretty quickly. Rory hadn't heard anymore from Tristan and she hadn't bumped into Logan at all so things were getting back to normal. However, she wasn't ready for the phonecall she received the following week as she was walking into the apartment. "Hello?" She answered without looking at the caller id.

"Rory?" A small voice said.

"April?" Rory frowned.

"I'm really sorry to bother you. I wouldn't have if I wasn't desperate but...I need your help." April said.

"What's wrong?" Rory asked concerned.

"Your mom and my dad haven't said anything?" April asked.

"Said anything about what?" Rory asked worried.

"My mom's refusing to let me see dad!" April said close to tears.

"Wait what?" Rory exclaimed, confused as to why she hadn't heard anything about this.

"It's crazy! She just freaked out!" April cried.

"Ok slow down! What happened? I thought things were good between your mom and Luke?" Rory said confused.

"They were! But then dad called my mom this weekend when we were visiting my Gran and was talking about the wedding. Lorelai wants me to be a bridesmaid..." She said quietly.

"Well of course! You're going to be her step daughter." Rory smiled.

"I know and I was ecstatic when I found out but mom freaked. I don't know whether it was because we were with Gran and she's not very well at the moment and she's afraid she's going to lose her and me. I don't know. But she freaked big time and said I couldn't be. Dad and her got into a fight and I think things were said and now she's not letting me see dad at all! He's not even allowed to chaperone our school trip anymore!" April cried.

"Wow..." Rory said quietly. She hesitated. "You said you needed my help?"

"Dad's fighting for custody." April admitted.

"Wow." Rory said. She then smiled. "Well of course he would. That's who he is. He won't give up without a fight, April, I promise you that." She said softly.

"I know. But mom's got a lawyer already and she's good. Like really good! I'm worried dad will lose and I won't get to see him again." She admitted.

"That won't happen." Rory tried to reassure her.

"I've read up on cases like this and dad will need a character reference..." April said quietly.

"Ok..." Rory said.

"I was wondering if you would be able to do it..." She said hesitantly.

"Oh...uh..." Rory said surprised.

"I know it's a big ask but I thought it might help coming from someone who's had dad as a father figure. I mean I know he's not your dad but you said he was as good as and I remembered you telling me how much you appreciated him being there for you when you were younger..." April said quickly.

"April..." Rory said softly.

"And I just thought it might really help his case and show the judge that he should be able to be in my life..." She rambled on.

"April..."

April sighed. "I just...I've finally felt like my life is complete. But now it's falling apart again and I don't know what to do. I can't do anything. That's why I called you. I just...I don't want to lose him. Not when I've just found him." She sniffed.

Rory's heart broke for her. "Of course I'll do it."

"You will?" April asked surprised.

"Anything to help you and Luke. You're right. You deserve to have your dad in your life. And he deserves to be able to be a dad to you too." Rory said.

"Thank you." April said quietly.

"It'll be ok." Rory said softly. "I promise."

"Thanks." April sniffed.

"Hey, you can call me anytime ok? Whenever you need to talk. I'm here." Rory said.

April smiled. "Thanks Rory."

"I better go but I'll keep in touch ok?"

"Ok."

"Bye April."

"Bye." April said quietly.

Rory hung up and collapsed on the couch. "What a week..." She muttered. She picked up her cell again and phoned a familiar number. "Mom, hey!" She said.

 **Hope you liked it! Again, sorry about it being a bit Rory centric but I promise you there will be Luke and Lorelai in the next chapter. :) Please keep the reviews coming! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Aw I really am overwhelmed by your support! I appreciate all your reviews. I love reading them so thank you! :)**

Chapter 9

"Oh hey hon!" Lorelai replied.

"So...uh anything happening back there that you may have forgotten to tell me about?" Rory said nonchalantly.

"Uh..well...I'm guessing you already know?" Lorelai cringed.

"Kind of." Rory said.

Lorelai sighed. "I'm sorry. I wasn't keeping it from you, I swear. I just...didn't want to burden you with it. What with what you've had to put up with recently..."

"Mom, I'm over Logan. I'm moving on." Rory said.

"I know but..."

"Mom, I'm fine. Honestly." Rory said.

"Ok." Lorelai said. "So how did you find out anyway?"

"April called me." Rory admitted.

"She called you?" Lorelai said surprised.

"Yeah she was freaking out and was in a state..." Rory sighed. "How's Luke doing?"

Lorelai sighed. "Not great." She admitted. "He's really worried that he'll lose her. Apparently Anna hinted she wants to move to New Mexico with April."

"Wow really?" Rory said surprised. April hadn't mentioned that. "Poor Luke." Rory said quietly.

"Yeah. Anyway, he's got a lawyer and is fighting for custody. They've got a hearing next week. He's asked me to do a character reference for him which of course I said yes but now I'm sitting down trying to write it, nothing's coming out." She groaned.

"Nothing?" Rory asked.

"I've got lots of things to say about Luke. I just...this means so much to him...and to April. This could be the reason why he gets custody or not..." She sighed.

Rory was quiet for a moment. "That was sort of the reason why April called..." She admitted.

"Oh?" Lorelai asked.

"She asked me whether I could write the character reference. She reckons it would help to have my perspective on having Luke as a sort of father figure. She thinks it might help." Rory said.

"Oh..well...hon you know Luke wouldn't expect you to..." Lorelai said.

"I know. But he shouldn't have to lose April. And April deserves to have Luke in her life." Rory said.

"So you're going to write it?" Lorelai asked.

"I was. I said yes to April but...I think there might be a better person to write one." Rory said.

"Who?"

"I'm not saying yet because it might not work out. I'll write a draft one anyway just in case." She said.

"So...what do I tell Luke? Can I tell you you're writing it?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah. He'll find out anyway." Rory said. "I should get going but..uh...mom?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you give Luke a hug from me?"

Lorelai smiled. "Sure sweets."

"Thanks." Rory smiled. "I'll keep you posted."

"Bye hon."

"Bye mom."

Rory hung up and looked through her contacts on her cell. She took a deep breath before dialling a number.

"Well this is a surprise..." A voice answered.

"Hey Jess.." Rory smiled softly.

"So...everything ok?" Jess asked.

"Yeah. I..uh...I'm back at Yale." Rory said.

"I heard." Jess nodded.

"I guess I have you to thank for that." Rory smiled.

"Nah I did nothing." Jess waved it off.

"You did more than you know." She said softly.

"Well I'm glad. You belong at Yale." He said.

There was an awkward silence.

"I broke up with Logan as well." Rory said awkwardly.

"Uh...ok..I'm sorry?" Jess said not really knowing why Rory was telling him that.

Rory sighed. "You were right about him. He...He cheated on me."

"Wow, I really am sorry." Jess said sincerely.

"It's fine. It's in the past. I'm moving on." Rory said.

"Well...good then." He said.

Rory sighed. "Sorry, I needed small talk before I got to the real reason why I called."

"Shoot." Jess said.

"I'm guessing you heard about April?"

"Yeah Liz filled me in on all that." Jess nodded.

"Has she filled you in on the recent drama?"

"Recent drama?"

Rory sighed. "Anna's stopped letting April see Luke. She's threatening to move to New Mexico apparently. He's fighting for custody."

"Wow.." Jess said shocked.

"April called me in a state. Luke needs a character reference and she asked me if I could do it."

"You? Surely Luke will ask Lorelai?" Jess said.

"He has but I guess she thought it would help coming from someone who's had Luke as their main male role model. I said yes but then..uh..I started thinking about someone who also had Luke as their main male role model..." Rory said hesitantly.

"Ah geez, me?" Jess groaned.

"You lived with Jess for two years! He was your guardian! You know him better than anyone." Rory argued.

"Come on Rory, noone knows Luke better than your mom." Jess pointed out.

"Yeah ok good point. But this is really important...and I'm happy to write one if you don't want to do it. I just...I thought I'd ask."

"I just...you know I'm not good at this sort of thing..." Jess said.

"What, writing? Jess you wrote a book! An amazing book, may I add!" Rory exclaimed.

Jess couldn't help but smile. "Thanks. No I meant emotions and stuff..."

"Ok I understand that but it would mean so much to Luke. Tell me honestly, do you think you'd be the person you are now if it weren't for Luke?" Rory said.

Jess sighed. "No." He admitted. "Geez Gilmore, you really know how to argue your point don't you?"

"Yep!" Rory grinned. "So you'll do it?" She asked excited.

"Yes I'll do it! I couldn't say no really, could I? Luke deserves to see his kid." Jess said.

Rory smiled. "Thanks Jess."

"I should be going. Text me the address of where to send it ok?"

"I will." Rory said. "So are you writing anything else?" She asked.

Jess smirked. "There may be something in the works."

"Oh my god really!? That's so great! I can't wait to read it!" Rory grinned.

Jess chuckled. "Thanks for the enthusiasm."

Rory smiled. "I should get going. But...thanks. For agreeing."

"See ya Rory." Jess smiled.

"Bye Dodger." Rory smiled, hanging up. She smiled to herself, satisfied, and finally went to her room and collapsed on her bed.

* * *

Lorelai went up to their bedroom and found Luke already in bed, sat up against the headboard. She got in next to him and sighed when she saw him looking at a bunch of recipes written on separate pieces of paper. "Luke?" She said softly.

"I was going to teach April how to make these when she next came." Luke said gruffly.

"And you will." Lorelai assured him.

"How can I if Anna moves to New Mexico?" Luke exclaimed. "I will never see April again. I mean how on earth will I win this case?"

"Luke..." Lorelai said sadly.

He sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout at you. I'm not angry at you."

"I know." She reassured him.

"I can't lose her, Lorelai. Not when I've only started getting to know her." He said quietly.

"You won't. Besides, Rory's writing the character reference now and we all know her writing can move anyone." Lorelai smiled.

"Wait, what? Rory's writing it?" Luke asked surprised.

"Yeah." Lorelai said. She hesitated before continuing. "Uh...April called her."

"Oh..."

"Apparently she was really upset. She wants you to win, Luke." Lorelai smiled at him softly. "She asked Rory to write the character reference and Rory agreed."

"She's really writing it for me?" Luke asked touched.

"She loves you, Luke. We all do. We want to help." Lorelai said softly. "I know it's hard but we'll get through this together."

Luke gave her a small smile. He leant forward and gave her a kiss. "Thank you." He said softly.

"You're very lovable, you know." Lorelai smirked. "Your kindness, your protectiveness of people you care about, your...cooking..." She said.

"Seriously? You're hungry again?" Luke rolled his eyes.

"What can I say? I need food to function!" Lorelai grinned.

"To make you crazy I mean." Luke smirked but started getting out of the bed. "I'll go make you something."

"Thank you! You're the best!" Lorelai grinned.

"Yeah yeah..." Luke said heading for the door.

"Hey Luke?" Lorelai said.

"Yeah?" He turned round.

"It'll be ok." She said softly.

Luke just nodded and gave her a small smile. "I'll go make your food."

"Thanks." She smiled, watching him leave. She sighed. She hoped, really hoped, that this case would have a positive outcome for Luke.

 **Hope you liked it! :) Let me know what you think! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow I got the most reviews for the last chapter, thank you so much! :) Here's the next chapter! :)**

Chapter 10

Lorelai looked across at Luke who was sitting quietly next to her on one of the benches outside the room the hearing was about to take place in. "Are you ok?" She asked softly.

"No." Luke admitted.

Lorelai reached over and squeezed one of his hands. "It'll be ok."

"I hope so." Luke said quietly.

They saw Anna come in and sit down on one of the other benches, glancing at them briefly but not saying anything. Soon their respective lawyers came out and invited them into the room.

"I'll be right here." Lorelai gave Luke a small smile. "Good luck." She whispered.

Luke gave her a small smile back and nodded and then followed everyone else into the room.

* * *

Luke was furious. Anna was making out he wouldn't be a good father, making up excuses that he's never liked kids and never gotten on with them. She even brought up the fact that he couldn't even hold down a relationship until Lorelai and even made a dig about that probably not working out because Luke wasn't known to being committed. His lawyer held him back as he tried to defend himself. He couldn't help it. He couldn't lose April. Not now.

"Just take a breath." His lawyer whispered to him.

Luke let out a deep breath and tried to keep his cool.

"We'll move onto the character references." The judge said. "We seem to have received two for Mr Danes." She said. "One is from Lorelai Gilmore." She continued, making Luke look up in surprise. He hadn't realised she had sent one in as well. "Miss Gilmore had several nice things to say about Mr Danes and they will be taken into account but I would like to read out this second one. It's slightly different to normal character references we tend to receive. This one seems to be co-authored." She explained.

Luke frowned confused. He knew Rory was writing one but who else?

"This is co-authored by Miss Rory Gilmore and Mr Jess Mariano." The judge read out.

 _Rory walked up to her usual coffee cart to get her daily coffee after a busy day of lectures._

 _"I knew you'd have to show up at some point." A voice behind her said._

 _Rory turned round and was surprised by who she saw. "Jess? What the...What are you doing here?" She asked._

 _"I need your help. So I came here but then when I got here, I realised I had no idea where you lived so I figured if I waited near a coffee cart you would hopefully turn up at some point. I'm glad I picked the right one." He smirked._

 _"Yeah well you know me. I always need my coffee." Rory smirked. "What do you need help with?" She asked._

 _"This character reference thing! I can't get it right. It doesn't sound right." He said._

 _"You came all the way here just to get me to check it?" Rory asked. "I'm sure it's fine, Jess. You're cutting it kind of fine to get it to the lawyer for the hearing."_

 _"I know I am but I'm telling you it doesn't sound right! I want it to be good but I told you I was rubbish at this emotion crap!" He exclaimed. "You got me into this so you've got to help me!"_

 _"Ok ok, I'll help." Rory said. "Come on, you can come back to mine and I'll have a look at it."_

 _"Thanks." He said following her._

 _Once inside the apartment, Rory and Jess sat down at the table and Rory was reading over Jess' character reference. "See? It doesn't sound right." He said._

 _"It's good." Rory protested._

 _"Rory..." Jess said. "Look, this is important to Luke and I want to do it well. Just...will you just help make it better?"_

 _Rory thought for a minute. "I have an idea." She said after a moment. "I've drafted one of my own. How about we try and combine the two and do a sort of joint one?" She suggested._

 _"Sounds good." Jess nodded._

 _Rory went to her room and got hers. She then returned to Jess and they spent the next hour trying to put it together._

 _"Finally!" Jess exclaimed. "I swear that was harder than writing my own book."_

 _Rory smirked. "Sure it was." She rolled her eyes. She then sighed. "You think this could help him?" She asked._

 _"It better. I haven't just wasted all this time writing this for it not even to be worth anything." Jess said. He saw Rory's worried face. "Let's hope it does the trick eh?" He said._

 _Rory gave him a small smile and nodded. "The hearing's Thursday. You know, I'm sure Luke would love to see you if you wanted to come back for a day or two. My lectures have been cancelled for the Friday so I'm going to head back on the Thursday, you know, to support him for when he hears back."_

 _"I'll see if I can change some things around." Jess nodded._

"To Whom It May Concern, we are writing on behalf of Luke Danes in regards to his custody case for April Nardini. It may seem like Luke has little experience in parenting but he has been a surrogate father for both of us. We've both written a paragraph about how he's been there for us over the years and how it has impacted our lives. We hope you take it into consideration as you make your decision." The judge started to read. "My father was never around for me much when I was younger. It constantly upset me that my dad couldn't be bothered to come and spend time with me. It was really hard for me to get my head round, especially when I was younger. However, when I got older, I realised I didn't need him. I had my mom and by this time we had met Luke. We saw him practically every day at his diner and he would come and fix things at our house. Luke and my mom became good friends and he sort of became a constant in our lives. He looked out for us and it felt nice. That hole that my dad left was filled again and I felt like I could really rely on Luke. He let me do my homework in the diner when my mom worked late. He taught me how to ride a bike and how to ice skate. He gave me extra pie when I was upset. He was practically the father I should have had. I know Luke and I aren't biologically related but I know I could go to him for anything, whenever I needed to talk or needed anything. Luke and April do share biology and they deserve to be able to continue forming that father/daughter bond. Luke wasn't given the opportunity to be there for April in her first twelve years but he should be given that opportunity now. Stopping April from seeing Luke would be the worst thing that could happen to April. Luke would be the best father to her just like he was to me over the years."

The judge stopped for a moment before continuing. "Luke took me in when he had no obligation to do so. My mother sent me to go live with him when I was a pretty messed up kid. Luke could have said no. I wouldn't have blamed him if he had. But Luke is all about family. He believes that you should be there for family no matter what and, personally, he was the best thing to ever happen to me and I will be forever grateful to him for that. He was the first person to tell me I could go on and do great things, he was the first person who had any faith in me at all and he was the first person to tell me I could do whatever I wanted to do in the world. He believed in me and it was that belief that helped me really turn my life around. I hate to think about where my life could have ended up like if it weren't for Luke guiding me down the right track. Any kid would be lucky to have Luke in their life and if you take that away from his daughter, then it would be worst thing to do for that kid. She deserves to have Luke in her life to help her just like he helped me. And he deserves to be able to be there for his daughter and trust me, he would be there through thick and thin. He would always be there. I, more than anyone, know that when Luke Danes is in your life, he is in it forever." She stopped and glanced at Luke who was looking down at the table trying to keep a neutral expression on his face. She then looked back at the piece of paper and finished reading. "In conclusion, we believe that Luke would be more than a suitable father to April and we think April deserves to experience what he has to offer her, and he has a lot to offer. Thank you for your time." She read. "We will adjourn there. I'll let you know my decision in due course after I finish going over all the information given to me." She said. "You're dismissed."

* * *

"I can't believe they did that." Luke said as they drove back to Stars Hollow. "You honestly didn't know?" He asked Lorelai.

"Rory didn't tell me anything. She didn't want to in case it didn't happen so I assumed it hadn't." She said. She smiled softly at Luke. "I told you, you didn't fail Jess."

"I know." Luke said quietly. "It was just different hearing it from him..."

They drove up to the Crap Shack and saw two figures sat on the porch steps. "Ok I know she somehow got him to do it but that's never a sight I thought I'd see again." Lorelai mused.

Luke looked over at the porch and saw Rory and Jess sat together quietly chatting and laughing. "Huh...I guess they've moved on from everything." He commented. "You know, Rory was always good for Jess." He said. He saw Lorelai's look. "Yeah ok, I know you never liked him. Probably still don't but it wasn't just me who helped Jess make something of himself. Rory was there for him too. She meant a lot to him." He said.

Lorelai sighed. "Yeah I know." She admitted. "And he meant a lot to her too. Even I could see that." She said. She looked over at her daughter and Jess. "I know Jess and I have had our problems but I agree that he has seemed to have grown up and matured a lot. And he really stepped up to help you which is always a plus in my books." She smiled at him. "Maybe it's time to let bygones be bygones." She said.

Luke smiled at her. "I'd like that." He said softly.

"Come on. Let's go let our weary travellers in the warmth." She smiled getting out of the truck. She waited for Luke to get out and they both started walking towards the house, ready to greet their surprise visitors.

 **So I hope you liked it! I hope I did this chapter justice. Please do keep the reviews coming. You have no idea how much I appreciate all of your support. It really has overwhelmed me so thank you! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for all your comments and feedback. I really appreciate them and I have changed some of the last chapter to try and improve it. :) Here's the next chapter! :)**

Chapter 11

"Well isn't this a spontaneous visit..." Lorelai smiled at their visitors.

"My lectures were cancelled for tomorrow so I thought I'd come home today seeing as I was coming for the weekend anyway. I can go if you want?" Rory teased.

"Don't you dare!" Lorelai grinned, happy to see her daughter.

"So how did it go?" Rory asked them, glancing at Luke.

"It was...I don't know..." He sighed. "Anna got all her digs in."

"But you said the character reference helped right?" Lorelai said.

Luke looked up and gave them a small smile. "It was great. Thank you for doing it. Both of you." He said glancing at Jess who just nodded at him.

"So...when do you think you'll hear?" Rory asked.

"I'm not sure. Hopefully tomorrow." Luke said nervously.

Lorelai squeezed his arm. "I'm sure it'll be good news." She said softly.

"I hope so." Luke said quietly.

"Well come on, let's not just stand here. I'm starving." Lorelai said putting her arm round Rory and heading towards the front door.

"You're always starving." Rory and Luke said in unison.

* * *

After eating dinner, Lorelai and Rory headed into the living room to set up for the movie night they had decided to have, leaving Luke and Jess washing up in the kitchen. Luke glanced across at Jess who was clearing up the surfaces and wiping them. "You know...you didn't need to do the character reference. I didn't want to force you to do it."

"Have you tried saying no to Rory before?" Jess said.

Luke smirked. "Did she browbeat you into it then?"

"Yep, she definitely used her best debating skills." Jess said.

"Sounds like Rory." Luke said, starting to wash the plates in the sink.

Jess glanced across at him. "You could have asked me yourself though. I would have said yes."

"I didn't want to burden you with all this. You've got work to focus on." Luke said.

"Work can wait. This was important. For you..." Jess said. He glanced at him again. "I meant it." He said quietly. "What I said in it. I meant it."

"Please. You would have made something of yourself without me. You're bright. You didn't need me for that." Luke waved off.

Jess snorted. "Are you kidding?! If I hadn't been sent to you, I'd probably be in a detention centre by now." He said.

"Jess..." Luke tried to protest.

"No I mean it." Jess interrupted him. "You made me care. You made me feel like I was worth more. You're the reason I wrote a novel and now work at Truncheon. Stop being modest and just accept it! You're the reason I turned my life around. I owe you. That's why I said yes to Rory when she asked me to write the character reference. You helped me so much. You deserve to be able to do that for April. Both Rory and I wish you _were_ our actual father. April gets the privilege of that actually being true and she deserves to experience that. You'd be an amazing dad to her." He said.

Luke looked up at him in shock. "Wow..." He said.

Jess ducked his head embarrassed and focused on wiping the surfaces again.

"You know, I think that's the most you've ever said without a breath." Luke said smirking slightly.

Jess rolled his eyes but smirked. "Yeah well it's the truth." He said. He threw the sponge at Luke. "Here, start cleaning and I'll go see if they need any help in there." He said heading towards the living room.

"Jess?" Luke said.

"Yeah?" Jess turned round.

"Thanks." Luke said softly.

Jess gave him a small smile and a nod. "I should be the one thanking you. I have to get off early tomorrow so if you haven't heard before I leave, good luck yeah? I hope you win."

Luke nodded. "You want to crash here tonight?" He asked.

"I was going to go to go to the apartment." Jess said.

"You don't need to. You can have the couch." Luke said.

"You sure? Lorelai won't mind?" He asked surprised.

"No she'll be fine. If you're worried about Rory though..." Luke said cautiously.

"We're good." Jess said quickly.

"Ok. Then I guess we don't need to discuss this anymore." Luke smiled.

"Guess not." He said heading to the living room.

"Hey Jess?" Luke said again.

"Geez what?" Jess exclaimed.

Luke smirked at his exasperation. "It's good to see you."

Jess' face softened. "Yeah good to see you too."

* * *

After dinner, Luke and Lorelai headed up to their bedroom leaving Rory and Jess talking in the living room.

"So how's life in Philadelphia?" Rory smiled.

"Yeah it's good. Matt and Chris drive me crazy but they're good friends. And they're good at what they do." Jess said.

"They sound fun." Rory smiled.

"Yeah they are. Sometimes more like annoying brothers though." Jess smirked.

Rory laughed. "Yeah I sometimes feel like that with Paris."

"That she's an annoying brother?" Jess smirked.

"No!" Rory rolled her eyes. "But she does feel like a bossy sister sometimes. She can be so infuriating but she's a good friend."

"Yeah I can imagine." Jess nodded. "So how come you're back this weekend? Is it just a visit?"

"Yeah, sort of. I wanted to support Luke but I'm also..uh..meeting an old friend that I knew from Chilton." She said hesitantly.

"An old friend huh? Anyone I know?" Jess asked.

"No. I don't think you ever met him." Rory said.

"Him?"

"Yeah..uh..him." She said awkwardly. "His name's Tristan."

"Oh was that the guy who made your life hell?" Jess asked.

"How did you know that?" Rory asked surprised.

"Heard you moaning about him to your mom a few times." He said. "So if he made your life hell, why are you meeting up with him?"

"He seems different." Rory shrugged. "He was at this newspaper panel I was doing at Yale. He's at Princeton now. I don't know but he just seemed...different."

"Fair enough." Jess said.

"Sorry...I don't know why I'm telling you this." She said awkwardly.

"It's fine." Jess said. He glanced at her. "I'm seeing someone." He admitted.

"Oh..." Rory said surprised. "Uh..well...that's great." She said.

"Is it?" Jess asked awkwardly.

Rory smiled at him. "Are you happy?" She asked.

Jess ducked his head but couldn't hide the smile that appeared on his face. "Yeah. I am." He admitted.

"Then I do think that's great." Rory smiled sincerely. She sighed. "I know we missed our chance with..uh..well all that...but I've always wanted you to be happy. You deserve to be. So I'm glad you've found someone. What's her name?"

"Hayley." Jess said. "She works with us at Truncheon."

"Cool. Well...maybe you could bring her here one day?" Rory smiled.

Jess smiled. "Yeah. Maybe." He glanced at her. "So you think something might happen with this Tristan guy?"

"I don't know." She admitted. "I only recently broke up with Logan. I'm over him. I am. But I don't want to rush into anything."

"That's understandable." Jess nodded.

"But maybe...sometime in the future. We'll see." Rory smiled.

"Well...good." Jess said.

"Hey, maybe we could double date one day?" Rory grinned trying to ease the awkwardness.

Jess chuckled. "Now that would be something."

Rory yawned and stretched. "I think I might head to bed. You sure you're ok on the couch?"

"I'll be fine. You go to bed." Jess nodded.

"Ok...Well night then."

"Night Rory." He smiled watching her disappear off to her room.

* * *

Rory woke up early the next morning due to shrieking and loud voices coming from upstairs. She sleepily got out of bed and trudged into the living room in her pyjamas where Jess was also waking up. "What's going on?"

"I've got no idea but I'm going to kill them! It's 7 in the morning!" Jess grumbled.

"Rory! Jess!" Lorelai exclaimed running downstairs with Luke close behind her.

"Geez keep it down will you?" Jess grumbled. "Did you drink coffee all night or something?"

"Luke won!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Won what?" Jess grunted half asleep.

"Wait...do you mean?" Rory said catching on faster, seeing her mom and Luke's elated faces.

"I won the case. I get joint custody." Luke said with the biggest smile they'd ever seen on his face.

"Oh my god! That's amazing, congratulations!" Rory exclaimed, surprising Luke with a hug. "Isn't that great?" She exclaimed grinning at Jess.

"It would have been greater if it wasn't 7 in the morning." Jess grumbled.

"Hey! Stop being grumpy and get up and give your uncle a hug!" Rory grinned throwing a cushion at him.

"Hey!" Jess exclaimed. He groaned but got up. "It is great news. Congratulations." He said sincerely, giving Luke a manly hug.

"Thanks. I should be thanking you to. It was the character reference that swayed it." He smiled. "So thank you. All of you." He said looking at Lorelai too.

"We should celebrate! How about a trip to Luke's?" Lorelai grinned.

Jess frowned. "But Luke's here. Can't he just cook here?"

"Don't fight it." Luke said. "I've always had this fight."

"Come on!" Lorelai grinned heading for the door.

"Uh..mom?" Rory said gesturing to her pyjamas.

"Well meet us there!" Lorelai exclaimed. "Be quick though!"

Rory just smirked as she dragged Luke outside. She turned to Jess. "Well I guess we're going to Luke's then..."

"God this family is crazy." Jess grumbled.

"Yeah but it's your family so get used to it! Chop chop!" Rory grinned rushing off to her room.

"God help me.." Jess grumbled but started getting changed.

 **Hope you liked it! Please let me know what you think. I love reading your reviews so thank you so much for your continued support! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you so much for you reviews and follows! I really am overwhelmed by the amount of support I'm getting for this story so thank you! :)**

Chapter 12

Luke looked over at the table by the window, that Saturday morning, where Rory was sat with a coffee tapping her fingers on the table constantly glancing outside. She had been like that for an hour. Apparently she was waiting for this guy to turn up that she knew from Chilton. He was confused as he could have sworn it was the same guy that made her first year and a half at Chilton hell. He sighed and headed over to her. "More coffee?" He asked.

Rory smiled up at him. "Yeah. Thanks Luke."

"Are you nervous or something?" Luke asked. "You seem jittery."

"No, not nervous. Just..I don't know. I was a wreck when I saw him last. It was when I found out about Logan." Rory said. "I guess that means I am sort of nervous then."

"This guy...is he the one that made your life hell at Chilton while he was there?" Luke asked.

"Yeah." Rory nodded.

"And you're meeting up with him because...?" He asked protectively.

"He seemed different. It would just be nice to catch up, that's all." Rory said. She grinned up at him. "Why, are you think of fighting with him like you did with Dean?" She teased.

Luke ducked his head embarrassed. "No. I just...if you need me, I'll be here." He said.

Rory smirked. "Thanks Luke. But I think I'll be fine." She said. "Anyway, you've got April to think about. She's still coming for the afternoon right?"

Luke smiled at that. "Yeah she is. If Anna brings her."

"Doesn't she have to?" Rory frowned. "It's part of the custody plan now."

Luke shrugged. "You never know with Anna."

"She'll be here. I'm sure." Rory smiled.

Suddenly the bells rang, signalling someone coming in. Luke saw Rory stand up, obviously recognising the person. He turned round to see a blonde haired guy with jeans and a jacket on. "This him?" He grunted.

"Yep. Tristan, Luke. Luke, Tristan." Rory introduced them.

"Hi." Tristan nodded.

"I'll be right over there. Don't forget that." Luke grunted and then headed back to the counter.

"Uh...ok I know I can make bad first impressions but how the hell did I get that wrong so quickly?" Tristan asked confused.

Rory smirked. "You'll have to be on your best behaviour. Luke's ready to fight you at any moment." She teased.

"That's Luke?" Tristan asked.

"Yep. Or as I know him, my step-father to be." She grinned.

"Ok, well I'm screwed." Tristan said unnerved, glancing over at Luke who was watching them.

Rory grinned. "Don't worry. He's a big softy really. Here, come sit." She said as she led him over to the table. "You hungry?" She asked handing him a menu.

"I could eat." He nodded taking it. He glanced up and saw Rory just watching him. "Are you not hungry?"

"Oh please, I'm always hungry." Rory said.

"Why aren't you looking at the menu then?" He asked.

"I've practically lived here since I was 8. My mom and I had the menu memorised after the first week." Rory grinned.

Tristan chuckled. "Fair enough. So what do you recommend?"

"You can't go wrong with the burger here." She said.

"Burger it is then." He said putting down the menu.

"Hey Luke? Can we get two burgers over here?" Rory called over to the counter.

"Coming up." Luke nodded.

Just then the door opened again and a voice rang out through the diner. "Dad!" April grinned excitedly.

Rory smiled as she saw April rush over to Luke and give him a hug. She caught Luke's eye and they exchanged a smile. Rory watched as Luke kissed the top of her head and then took her bag from her and stored it behind the counter. He then asked her something to which she nodded and he disappeared into the kitchen. "Hey April!" Rory called.

April turned round and her face lit up. "Rory!" She smiled getting up and coming over to give her a hug.

"How are you?"

"I'm good." April smiled. "Better now I'm here."

"Well I'm glad you're here. We've all missed you. And I know your dad has to. But don't let him know I told you that. He has his grumpy reputation to keep." Rory joked.

April giggled. "Secret's safe with me." She smiled at Rory. "I heard you did the character reference and that's what swayed the judge. Thank you." She said quietly.

"Oh you don't need to thank me. Besides, Jess did it with me." She said.

"Jess is my cousin right?" April asked trying to remember.

"Yep and he's the clone of your dad. Monosyllabic number 2." Rory grinned.

"April, I've got your food." Luke called appearing from the kitchen.

"Oh this is Tristan by the way. He's...uh..a friend. I knew him from Chilton." Rory said.

"Hi." April smiled shyly.

"Hey." Tristan smiled.

"Ok you go eat. We'll catch up later." Rory smiled.

"Cool! See you later." April smiled and returned to the counter.

"Luke has a daughter?" Tristan said.

"No, that was his son." Rory said sarcastically.

"Alright!" Tristan rolled his eyes. "I was only asking."

Rory grinned, enjoying winding him up. "Yeah that's his daughter. Although he didn't know she existed until like a month ago."

"Wow really? How come?" Tristan asked surprised.

"Because her mother didn't think it fit to tell him." Rory said shortly. "She even tried to keep them apart when he knew. He had to fight for custody."

"Wow." Tristan repeated.

"I told you he was a big softy really." Rory said, smiling as she glanced over at the counter and saw April laughing at something Luke said.

"He means a lot to you, doesn't he?" Tristan observed.

Rory smiled, turning back to him. "Yeah. He does." She said softly.

"That must be nice." Tristan said.

Rory saw the wistful expression on his face. "So is your dad's party tonight?" She asked.

"Yep." Tristan nodded. "So not looking forward to that."

"Your relationship still not good?" She asked cautiously.

"Nope." Tristan said.

Rory smiled briefly at Luke as he brought their burgers over. She turned back to Tristan who was focusing on his food. "Your dad must be proud of you though right? Going to Princeton and stuff?"

Tristan snorted. "I don't think he'd ever be proud of me. No matter what I did." He said bitterly.

"Oh. Sorry." Rory said awkwardly feeling like she'd stepped into something.

He sighed. "Sorry. I just...don't really like talking about him. That's why I chose Princeton. It was far away from home."

Rory nodded.

Tristan glanced up at her, who was now focusing intently on her food. He kicked himself for making things awkward. "So how are you doing?"

Rory glanced up and smiled at his effort to change the subject. "I'm good." She nodded.

"Really?"

"If you're talking about Logan, I've not seen him since I got my stuff from his apartment. I think Paris must have scared him off." She said smirking slightly.

Tristan chuckled at that. "Good."

They ate their burgers in companionable silence, making small talk every now and again. She looked up when she heard Luke's voice. "Hey Rory? April wants to see the inn so I'm going to take her over." He said. "If he..." He said gesturing to Tristan. "...misbehaves, that's where I'll be."

Rory smirked. "Thanks. I'll let you know. But I think I'll save him from you at the moment." She joked.

Luke smirked slightly but nodded. "I'll be at the inn if you need me."

"Have fun." Rory smiled. "Make sure your dad shows you the horses." She grinned at April.

"There are horses?" April asked excitedly.

"Thanks a lot." Luke grunted.

"Have fun!" Rory grinned as she watched them leave. She turned back to Tristan. "Do you need to get home?" She asked.

Tristan glanced at his watch. "No. I have time." He said.

Rory was quiet for a moment before she asked hesitantly, "Do you fancy a tour of the town?"

Tristan glanced at her in surprise. "Uh...sure..." He nodded.

"Cool! Let's go!" Rory grinned and stood up leading him out of the diner.

* * *

"That Mrs Kim is one scary woman." Tristan said as they walked up the porch of the Crap Shack.

Rory smirked. "Tell me about it!" She said.

"Lane was cool though." He smiled.

Rory smiled. "Yeah she is."

"Was she Henry's secret's girlfriend?" He asked.

"How did you know about that?" Rory asked surprised.

"I did go to Chilton and that party." Tristan reminded her. "Besides, Henry was a good friend. He seemed to really like her."

"Yeah they did." Rory sighed. "Just didn't work out."

"Shame." Tristan said.

"Yeah but she's happy now." Rory smiled. "Hey, how are you with dogs?" She asked opening the front door.

"Why?" Tristan asked amused.

"Because we've got a crazy scaredy-cat dog." Rory grinned. She gaped, though, when Paul Anka bounded towards them when they walked into the living and immediately started sniffing Tristan and wagging his tail. "Wow, he likes you! He normally runs for his life and hides under my mom's bed whenever there are new people around."

"Well, I am very lovable." Tristan smirked, kneeling down to pat Paul Anka.

"Modest too." Rory rolled her eyes. "God, is there anyone who doesn't like you?" She exclaimed when they sat down on the couch and Paul Anka placed himself at Tristan's feet.

"Luke." Tristan smirked.

Rory laughed. "That's true."

"So why does he hate me so much?" He asked.

Rory shrugged. "He probably just thinks we're going to start dating and then you'll hurt me and he'll have to fight you." She joked.

Tristan glanced at her in surprise. "Uh..ok..."

"I know. It's stupid!" Rory said.

"Yeah..uh..stupid." Tristan said quietly.

Rory glanced across at him and she felt embarrassed when she felt herself blushing when she caught his eye and then both immediately avoiding each other's gaze. She watched Tristan pat Paul Anka a few more times. "Or..uh..maybe it's not so stupid..." She said slowly.

Tristan looked up in surprise. "What?"

Rory sighed. "I don't know." She admitted. "Just ignore me."

"Ok..." Tristan said slowly. He glanced at his watch and sighed. "I should be going. I promised my mom I would help her set up."

"Oh ok." Rory said getting up, following Tristan to the door. "So..uh..it was nice catching up." She said awkwardly.

"Yeah it was." Tristan smiled sincerely.

Rory gave him a small smile. "When are you heading back to Princeton?" She asked.

"Monday. How about you? When are you heading back to Yale?" He asked.

"Tomorrow evening." She said.

"Ok." He said.

"Ok." She repeated.

"Well..uh..I guess I should be going. Thanks for showing me round the town. This is some town you live in." He smirked opening the front door stepping out onto the porch.

Rory laughed. "Yeah. It is."

"See you Rory." Tristan smiled.

"Bye Tristan." Rory said softly. She watched as Tristan walked towards his car. She turned to walk slowly back inside the house. She closed the door and headed into the living room when she heard a knock on the door. Frowning, she went back and opened it. "Uh...hi?" She said as she saw Tristan standing there. "Did you forget something?"

"Yeah." He said taking a deep breath. "This." He said before leaning in and kissing her.

Rory was in shock as they pulled away after a moment. "Uh..that was...uh..." She stammered.

"Good?" Tristan offered.

"Yeah. Good." Rory said still in slight shock.

"I really should be going now." He said reluctantly.

"Uh..ok.." Rory said not really knowing what to make of it. _What did it mean?_ She slowly turned to head back inside.

"Hey Mary?" Tristan called from his car.

"Yeah?" She turned round.

"Thanks for not crying this time!" He smirked.

Rory had to laugh at that. "Well it wasn't crying material this time." She smirked.

Tristan smirked. He hesitated a moment. "I'll call you?" He said, although it sounded like he was asking for permission.

Rory smiled. "Yeah. Call me." She said softly.

"Bye Rory." He smiled.

"Bye." Rory smiled before turning round and heading back into the house with the biggest, giddiest grin on her face. She didn't know what it would lead to, especially with them being miles apart, but she had to admit that it felt pretty good kissing Tristan.

 **Hope you liked it! :) Please let me know what you think by continuing to leave reviews! I really do appreciate them! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry about the delay, I was away with family for the weekend so didn't have time to write! Here's the next chapter! :)**

Chapter 13

Rory sat on the couch, watching some tv, trying to get her head round what had just happened. She still couldn't believe it was real. Tristan had kissed her. She had kissed Tristan. She was brought back to reality, though, when the phone rang. She got up and went to answer it. "Hello?"

"Oh Rory, good!" Emily's voice came from the other end of the line.

"Hi Grandma." Rory said.

"I was hoping I would catch you. Your grandfather and I have been invited to this party this evening and we were wondering if you would like to join us." She said.

"Oh..well...Grandma..." Rory cringed. She really didn't want to have to spend an evening at some boring formal party but she didn't want to hurt her Grandma's feelings either.

"I know it's short notice but I've only just found out that the son of the man who's birthday it is used to go with Chilton so I thought you might like to come. Also, your grandfather is good friends with his grandfather and I think he just wants to show you off. You know what he's like." Emily said.

Rory sighed. "What's the son's name?"

"Oh hang on, I will just look at the invitation." Emily said. "The surname's DuGrey. Does that mean anything to you?"

Suddenly Rory sat up, all alert, surprised. "Uh, yeah..." She said. "Tristan used to go to Chilton. He was only there a year and a half though." She said trying to act nonchalantly.

"Oh well...as I've said, I know it's short notice but it would be nice if you could come." Emily said sweetly.

Rory bit her lip. "Yeah ok, sure." She said.

"Oh wonderful! I'll let your grandfather know and we can pick you up if you want?"

"Sounds good." Rory said.

"Perfect. See you later then. Bye Rory!" Emily said.

"Bye Grandma." Rory said. She sighed as she hung up. _Had she really thought this through? What would she even say to Tristan? Would he even want her there?_ She thought as she started to pace round the living room.

That was what she was doing as Lorelai came through the front door. "Uh hon? What are you doing?"

"Freaking out! That's what I'm doing!" Rory exclaimed. "I'm stupid and I've agreed to something and now I'm freaking out!"

Lorelai couldn't help but laugh at the sight of her daughter pacing round the living room. "Ok, take it one step at a time. You're going to need to fill in some gaps for me here." She said.

Rory stopped and sighed. She then looked around and frowned. "Where's Luke and April?"

"They went back to the diner. Anna's picking April up at 6 so Luke was going to make her some food at the diner before she left. Plus I think April wanted to have some time with him alone." She smiled.

"Aw that's good." Rory smiled, glad it was going well. "Did April like the horses?"

"Oh yes!" Lorelai grinned. "Much to Luke's chagrin! She wants lessons."

Rory laughed. "How did Luke take that?"

"He tried to dissuade her but she was so excited so it ended with him promising to talk to Anna about it." Lorelai said.

"I wonder how that will go..." Rory said.

"Yeah well..." Lorelai said. "So...now you've calmed down, can you explain the freak out?"

"Grandma called." Rory said.

"Ok, nothing good can come from that." Lorelai said.

Rory rolled her eyes at her mom's dramatics. "She invited me to a party tonight. I said yes. But it's for Tristan's dad. Which means Tristan's going to be there. Which means I'm going to have to talk to him. And I'm just stupid!" She exclaimed.

"Uh hon, didn't you just spend the day with Tristan?" Lorelai asked confused.

"Yeah.."

"So why are you suddenly freaking out about the fact that you might have to talk to him at this party?" She asked.

"Because he kissed me!" Rory exclaimed.

"What?" Lorelai said surprised.

"Well I kissed him too. Well we kissed. It was a mutual kiss." She rambled.

"Ok.." Lorelai said smirking slightly, amused by her daughter's rambling.

Rory groaned and put her head in her hands. "I don't know what it meant. We kissed and he left, saying he would call. But he goes to Princeton and I go to Yale. It's not exactly practical. We'll be miles apart! And I just...I'm going to say something stupid tonight, I just know it. Urghhh...tell me what to do!" She begged.

Lorelai smiled. "Do you like him?" She asked.

"What?" Rory asked looking up.

"Do you like Tristan?" She asked softly.

"I..I think so." Rory admitted. "But..I'm worried."

"About the distance thing?" Lorelai asked.

"That and..." She said hesitating.

"And what?"

"Is it too soon after Logan?" She asked quietly.

"Oh hon, I thought you said you were over Logan? That you wanted to move on." Lorelai said sympathetically.

"I am. I do." Rory said quickly. "But I don't want Tristan to be a rebound. I don't want to lead him on if I just want someone to be with because I feel lonely."

"I don't think this is what this is." Lorelai said.

"How? How do you know that?" Rory asked.

"Because you smile every time you say his name." Lorelai smiled.

"I don't.." Rory tried to protest.

Lorelai laughed. "Yeah you do. I get your worries about the distance. Long distance relationships are hard." She said. "But I don't think you need to worry about Tristan being a rebound. I don't think he is."

Rory sighed. "I don't know what to do, mom."

"Aw hon, I can't tell you what to do. All I can suggest is to just talk to him. Tell him your worries. But if you both genuinely want this to work, you'll find a way." Lorelai smiled. "I mean, look at me and Luke. We've had so many ups and downs but we've made it through haven't we?"

Rory smiled. "Yeah you have."

"Maybe you and Tristan will be the same." Lorelai shrugged. "You won't know unless you try."

Rory took a deep breath. "I better go get ready. Grandma and Grandpa are picking me up soon." She said.

"Ok." Lorelai smiled.

"If you see April, can you tell her I'll catch up with her another time? Maybe she can come visit me at Yale or something?" Rory said.

"I'll tell her." She smiled.

"Thanks." Rory smiled disappearing off to her room.

* * *

Rory looked around nervously as she walked into the Dugrey house with her grandparents.

"Richard!" A voice boomed.

"Janlan!" Richard greeted the older man warmly. "Thank you for the invitation."

"I'm glad you could make it. Emily, it's nice to see you." Janlan smiled. "And you must be Rory. Tristan has mentioned you." He smiled warmly.

"He has?" Rory asked surprised, hoping her grandparents didn't think anything of it but thankfully they were distracted by a plate of canapes and drinks.

"A lot. You seem to have been a good influence on him." Janlan smiled. "He's around here somewhere. Feel free to go and find him if you like. I'm sure he'll be happy to see you." He smiled knowingly.

"Uh..ok thanks.." Rory said. She told her grandparents that she would be back and then headed off to look for Tristan. She sighed when she couldn't find him but suddenly she heard raised voices coming from the hallway behind the room where all the guests were gathering. She slowly slipped out and caught sight of Tristan and his father arguing.

"When will you stop acting like a spoilt child? You're a grown man now and I expect you to act like that. This is my party and I will not have you disgracing the family name and embarrassing me." His father was saying angrily.

"Ha! You're one to talk!" Tristan snapped just as angrily.

"What's that meant to mean?" His father narrowed his eyes.

"Nothing." Tristan snapped. "Forget it! I didn't want to come back for this anyway! You can't pretend we're a perfect family when we're not and I'm not going to play along with this charade anymore!" He snapped storming off.

"Tristan! Tristan don't you dare walk away from me!" His father exclaimed angrily.

Rory watched as his father took a deep breath before slowly turning and heading her way back to the party. She pretended to be admiring the painting on the wall as he passed and then quickly slipped into the hallway and headed in the direction Tristan had gone. She got to a staircase so she went up them. She heard music coming from a room at the end of the hallway. She slowly walked there and opened the door quietly. She found Tristan lying on his bed staring up at the ceiling. "So this is where Tristan DuGrey lives..." She said.

Tristan's head whipped round. "Rory.." He said surprised.

"Hi.." She smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I wasn't meaning to intrude." She said quickly. "My grandparents were invited and then they invited me at the last minute and then I heard you arguing with your dad and followed you..." She rambled.

"Rory.." Tristan said with a slight smirk.

"Yeah?"

"It's cool." He said.

Rory gave him a small smile. "So this is what Tristan Dugrey's bedroom looks likes..." She said.

"Please stop saying my full name. It's unnerving." Tristan chuckled.

"Sorry." Rory smirked. She looked around. "This is so not what I would have expected." She said.

"Yeah? And what would you have expected?" He said amused.

"I don't know. Pictures of girls everywhere. Expensive stuff. A bible, seeing as you seem so fixated by Mary!" She joked.

Tristan chuckled. "Ouch! I'm wounded." He said.

"You'll live." Rory smirked. She then saw one poster that caught her eye. "PJ Harvey?" She asked surprised, raising her eyebrows at Tristan.

"She's a great musician." He defended.

"I agree but a few years ago you didn't even know she was a she." Rory teased.

"Yeah well I went to her concert." He shrugged.

"You did?" She asked surprised.

"Yeah. I'd bought the tickets and they were expensive so I figured I'd go anyway. I got into her music. I can see why you like her." He said.

Rory smirked. "Nothing surprises me anymore about you, Tristan." She teased.

Tristan chuckled. "So...this is a nice surprise. I've never had anyone at any of these parties that I actually want to talk to."

"Really?" She asked.

"Yep. They're all my father's boring colleagues." He said bitterly. "Paris comes sometimes but she never stays that long." He added.

"So me coming is a nice surprise?" Rory asked tentatively.

Tristan looked at her for a moment. "Yeah.." He said cautiously. "Why? Would you rather I thought it was a bad surprise?" He joked.

Rory laughed nervously. "No..I just..well I was a little nervous coming." She admitted.

"You were? Why?" He asked.

Rory raised her eyebrows. "You really need me to answer that?" She asked.

Tristan ran his hand through his hair. "No, I guess not." He admitted.

Rory sighed. "The kiss...it was...unexpected." She said.

"Yeah I know." He said. "I'm sorry I sort of sprung it on you like that." He smiled sheepishly.

"No you don't need to apologise. It was nice..uh..you springing it on me." She said, cringing as she said that. "Sorry, this is what I was worried about. I was nervous I'd say something stupid and it would be awkward and..." She sighed. "And I should stop talking now."

Tristan smirked. "Nah I think it was cute." He said.

Rory gave him a look. "I'm trying to be serious!" She said.

"So am I." He said.

"Tristan!"

"Rory!" He repeated.

"Look, I don't really know what to say or do. What I do know is that I enjoyed spending time with you today and the kiss was amazing..." She said.

"But?" Tristan sighed, knowing one was coming.

Rory sighed. "You go to Princeton. I go to Yale. We'll be miles apart. Long distance relationships are really hard to maintain." She said. She glanced up at him. "I just...I'm worried it won't work and we'll hurt each other."

Tristan nodded. "I get that, but isn't it worth a try?" He said. "I mean, we both want this...right?" He asked cautiously.

Rory glanced at him. "I..I think...yeah I think so." She nodded.

"Well then, if we both want it, we'll find a way to make it work. We've only got about a year a bit of college to go anyway. And we can see each other at weekends." He said. "Besides, how far is 141.7 miles anyway." He shrugged. He saw Rory staring at him. "What?"

"You looked up how many miles they were apart?" She asked.

"It was just a click on the computer." He waved it off.

"You looked it up." Rory smiled.

"It was nothing! It took like two seconds."

"You looked it up." Rory grinned.

"Yeah ok I looked it up! You happy now?" Tristan exclaimed.

Rory grinned and nodded. She then sighed. "You really think we can make it work?"

"Rory, you have no idea how long I've been waiting for this. I'm not going to mess it up now." He said.

Rory was shocked. "What?"

"Oh come on Rory, you know I've liked you since Chilton. Why do you think I was annoying you every day?" He said.

Rory smiled a little. "Yeah ok. Paris pointed that out to me too." She said. She looked up at Tristan. "You really have changed, haven't you?"

"Is that a good thing?" Tristan asked nervously.

Rory smiled and slowly went up to him and kissed him. "Does that answer your question?" She said.

Tristan smirked. "Yep."

Rory blushed. "I should get back down there. My grandparents will wonder where I am." She said.

"Yeah I should get back down there as well." He said reluctantly. "For my mom. She's put a lot of effort into this party so I guess I should make an appearance. For her."

Rory nodded. "You and your dad are really bad, aren't you?" She asked cautiously.

Tristan sighed. "It's a long story. I'll tell you about it one day, just not today." He said.

"Fair enough." Rory said.

"Tristan!" His father's booming voice came down the hallway.

"Speak of the devil..." Tristan groaned. "I better go. Wait a bit before you come down too. I don't want my father thinking anything. He'd make a scene."

"Ok." Rory said.

"Tristan!" His father shouted again.

"Geez! I'm coming!" Tristan snapped peeking his head round the door.

"Good. I want you down there and I want you to act properly." His father demanded.

"Yeah whatever." Tristan said bitterly.

"I mean it, Tristan."

"Yeah ok! I'll be right down." He exclaimed. He let out a deep breath and turned back to Rory. "So I guess I'll see you down there." He said.

Rory smiled. "I guess you will."

Tristan leant in and kissed her again. "Just incase we can't do that again tonight." He smirked.

Rory smirked. "Go on DuGrey, I'll meet you down there."

"In a bit, Mary." He smirked giving her a mock salute.

Rory laughed, watching him go. She let out a satisfied breath, waited about a minute and then headed back downstairs herself.

 **So I hoped you liked it! Sorry it was a bit Rory centric again but I promise not every chapter will be! Please review and let me know what you think! I really do appreciate it so thank you! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks so much for your continued support! I'm working on the second chapter of Lost at Home but in the meantime here's an update for this one! :)**

Chapter 14

"And finally...ending the tour, this is my apartment." Rory said starting to unlock the door.

"Nice." April nodded.

It was Spring Break and April was staying with Luke and Lorelai for a week as Anna had gone to visit her mother. Rory had offered to show April around Yale for a day and then they were both heading back to Stars Hollow that evening.

"So I say we order some pizza and then head back about 8ish. That way we'll miss all the bad traffic." Rory said leading April into the apartment.

"Sounds good." April smiled collapsing onto the couch.

"So how do you like Yale?" Rory smiled collapsing down next to her.

"Oh my god, it's amazing!" April enthused. "I loved it. The science labs were so big and that library, well I could spend hours there."

Rory laughed. "You're talking to someone who has spent hours in there." She joked.

April turned to her. "Thanks for inviting me." She said.

"Hey no problem. I've enjoyed it!" Rory smiled. "What are sisters for eh?"

April smiled. "Right." She said.

"So are you looking forward to spending a week in Stars Hollow?" Rory grinned.

April laughed. "Absolutely! I want to see Kirk rollerblade."

Rory grinned. "There's every opportunity you will."

"So...seeing as you invited me here, I think it's only fair I order the pizza." She said getting up pulling out her mobile.

"Well you don't see me arguing." Rory joked. "Paris! Do you want some pizza?" She called.

"No thanks. I'm heading to Doyle's and then we're going to his tomorrow." Paris said appearing from her bedroom.

"Ok. Have fun!" Rory smiled.

"Thanks. You too." Paris smiled. "Bye! Bye April."

"Bye Paris." April waved. "Right I'll call them, what do you want?" She asked Rory after Paris had left.

"Something with everything on." Rory said. "You might want to go downstairs though. The signal's touch and go here and there's nothing more annoying than the phone cutting off in the middle of a pizza order."

April laughed. "Ok. Be back in a bit." She said leaving the apartment.

Rory smiled and headed to her room to pack the last few things she needed for her break at home. It had been a really fun day and she had enjoyed spending more time with April. They had so much in common and it was nice to share Yale with someone. She had just zipped up her bag when there was a knock on the front door. She headed out of her room and went over to the door and opened it. "April, you don't need to knock. Just come..." Rory was laughing when she stopped in her tracks. "What the...You're not April!" She said.

"Well I'm glad you're able to tell the difference." Tristan chuckled. "Surprise!"

"What the...What are you doing here? Oh my god!" Rory exclaimed giving him a hug.

"Happy to see me?" He smirked.

Rory grinned and gave him a kiss. "Does that answer your question?"

"Perfectly." Tristan smirked.

"It's been a month!" Rory exclaimed.

"It has." He nodded.

"Oh my god! I can't believe you're here!" Rory grinned giving him another hug.

Tristan chuckled. "If I knew this would be my welcome every time I come and see you, I'll make it more often." He joked.

Rory laughed. "Ah the novelty will wear off, don't worry!"

"Good to know." He said sarcastically.

"It's good to see you..." Rory started to say when suddenly there was an ear-piercing scream. Her eyes widened. "Oh my god, April!" She exclaimed.

"April's here?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah!" Rory exclaimed rushing to the stairs with Tristan in hot pursuit. She raced down and her eyes widened when she saw a terrified April cornered against the wall with three guys who she recognised as part of the Du Wop gang leering over her. "April!" She exclaimed rushing forward but Tristan beat her to it.

"What the hell are you doing?!" He exclaimed dragging the guys off April. "She's 12! How sick can you get?!" He said angrily.

"She's up for it, aren't you darling?" One of the guys slurred.

Rory rushed to April's side pulling her into a hug. "Are you ok?" She asked concerned.

"I..I think so." She said clearly shaken.

"Oh come on, make someone very happy today. You're a beautiful..." The same guy was slurring but was interrupted by a punch to the face.

"I'm warning you, you don't leave now and I'll make sure none of you are walking." Tristan threatened.

Rory let out a relieved breath when the guys took a hint and slinked off. "Are you ok?" She asked April again.

April just nodded.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have let you go down alone, especially at this time." Rory said feeling awful.

"It's not your fault." April said quietly.

"Yes it is. It is my fault! If I had gone with you then..." Rory started.

"Then it could have been both of you those perverts were leering over." Tristan said.

"He's right. There were three of them, Rory. We would have still been outnumbered and we don't know if there were any more around." April said. She glanced at Tristan. "Uh..thanks." She said shyly. She didn't know Tristan that well but she knew it was thanks to him, she was standing there and she was ok. Well, physically ok anyway.

"You don't need to thank me." Tristan waved her off. "I'm just glad you're ok. You are, right?"

"I think so." April nodded.

"Good." Tristan gave her a smile.

April turned to Rory. "Do you think...uh...do you think maybe we could just go home now?" She asked hesitantly. "I know there will be traffic but..."

"Not at all. I'll go grab my bag and then we can head off." Rory said.

"You're heading back to Stars Hollow?" Tristan asked as he followed them back up to the apartment.

"Yeah it's Spring Break and April's spending the week with us so I figured I'd head back to." Rory said. "Wait, how are you here? Don't you have classes?" She asked Tristan.

"You just said it's Spring Break." Tristan smirked. "You know, we do have that at Princeton at all."

"Oh...yeah..sorry." Rory said distracted as they entered the apartment.

"Are you ok?" Tristan asked.

"What?" Rory asked turning to him.

"Those guys won't bother you again." He said softly.

Rory sighed. She watched April disappear into the bathroom. "God, what if something had happened to her? Luke would never have forgiven me." Rory said.

"Hey, relax. She's fine. A bit shaken, sure, but she'll be ok." Tristan said softly.

"I was supposed to be looking after her..."

"This isn't your fault." He said. "Rory, look at me."

Rory sighed and looked at him.

"It isn't your fault." He repeated. "Ok?"

"Ok." Rory said quietly. She gave him a hug. "Thank you for being here."

"You don't need to thank me." Tristan said again.

"Hey, why don't you come back with us to Stars Hollow?" She suggested.

"What?" He said surprised.

"You've got a week off right?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Then why don't you come back with us? You can stay at ours. You'll have to sleep on the couch but I'm sure mom and Luke won't mind." Rory said.

"Luke still hates me." Tristan pointed out.

"He won't when he hears what you did for April." Rory said.

"Rory, I did nothing..."

"Please?" Rory asked looking up at him. "You've only just got here. It will be nice to spend some time with you."

Tristan smiled. "Yeah that would be nice." He said.

Rory smiled. "So is that a yes?"

"Yes ok! I'll come but if Luke kills me..."

"I promise to give you a proper funeral and not just dump you under the porch." Rory said smirking slightly.

Tristan chuckled, glad to see old Rory back. "Thanks." He said dryly.

* * *

An hour and a half later, Rory drove into the driveway of the Crap Shack. She saw her mom and Luke sat on the porch swing. She saw April get out of the car and rush over to the porch.

"Dad!" April exclaimed.

"April!" Luke smiled happily, getting up and holding his arms out pulling April into a hug.

"Were we expecting you this early?" Lorelai smiled.

"Uh..no..not really. It's ok though right?" April asked quietly, still hugging Luke.

"Of course!" Lorelai said exchanging a look with Luke.

"Are you ok?" Luke asked.

"Um...I..I don't know." April said quietly.

Luke felt her shaking a bit and suddenly got concerned. He looked up to see Rory hesitantly approaching them. "What's happened?" He asked.

"We had a...uh..there was kind of an incident..." Rory said hesitantly.

"What sort of incident?" Lorelai asked concerned. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm ok. These guys in that apartment downstairs...uh...they kind of...made a move on April..." Rory said. "She went out to order pizza. I should have gone with her. I was so stupid..."

"It wasn't her fault." April said quickly. "I offered to go and order the pizza and then I was heading back in and came across these guys and tried to get past them but they were drunk and I was cornered. They..uh..they tried..."

"Tried what?" Luke exclaimed. "Did they...I swear if they touched you..."

"They didn't." April assured her. "I screamed and Rory heard and her and Tristan rushed down." She said.

"Wait, Tristan?" Lorelai asked confused.

"Yeah Tristan sort of sprung a surprise visit on me." Rory said giving her mom a small smile. She glanced back to see Tristan nervously approaching them carrying their bags.

"Sure he did." Luke said looking over at Tristan. "It's full here. If you're hanging around, you'll have to find somewhere to stay."

"Luke!" Rory exclaimed.

"Dad, no! It's thanks to Tristan that those guys didn't do anything." April interrupted them.

"What?" Luke said turning back to April.

"Yeah he has quite the right hook." April said, giving Tristan a grateful smile.

"You punched them?" Lorelai asked him surprised.

"Only way to get them to back off. I had to do something." He shrugged.

"I said Tristan can stay on the couch. Is that ok?" Rory asked Lorelai.

"Of course." Lorelai nodded.

"Of course? Lorelai!" Luke said.

"Luke, you can argue with me all night but this person here is the reason we're not paying our daughters a visit in hospital right now. Are you really going to send him elsewhere?" She said looking at him questioningly.

Luke ducked his head, a bit ashamed. "No..I guess the couch is fine."

"Good." Lorelai nodded. "Come on, let's all head inside." She said sending Tristan a warm smile as she did.

* * *

"Do you think they're ok?" Luke asked Lorelai.

Lorelai smiled at him across the kitchen table. "For the hundredth time, I think they're fine. They said they wanted an early night but that was probably code for them wanting to read about twenty books before falling asleep with them surrounding them."

Luke did smile at that. "Yeah..."

"I know you're worried. I am too." Lorelai said. "But they seem ok. April looked better as well. It was obviously a shock and it scared her but she'll be ok. Let's just be grateful nothing really bad happened."

"Yeah, you're right." Luke sighed rubbing his hands over his face. "I just...I can't help but worry."

"That's what being a parent does to you." Lorelai smiled sympathetically. "You always worry."

"Rory should move." Luke said.

"What?" Lorelai asked confused by the sudden change of subject.

"That apartment's obviously not safe. She shouldn't be living there. Something like this could happen again." Luke said.

"Let's talk about this tomorrow yeah?" Lorelai said softly. "I'm not disagreeing. I just..it's late."

"Yeah ok." Luke nodded.

They headed through to the living room to head upstairs, passing Tristan who was getting ready to go to sleep too.

"Night Tristan." Lorelai smiled at him.

"Night." He nodded.

"Hey..uh..I'll meet you up there." Luke said to Lorelai. "I want to check everything's locked."

"Ok." Lorelai smiled and headed upstairs.

Luke went and locked the front door and then walked back into the living room. He watched Tristan for a moment before awkwardly walking towards him. "Hey..uh..I just wanted to say...I overreacted earlier." He said gruffly. "I'm sorry."

Tristan looked up in surprise. "Oh..uh..it's ok." He said.

Luke sighed. "I get really protective. I know it's crazy with Rory because biologically she's not even mine but sometimes...well sometimes she feels like mine. And April's new, well new to me and I just..." He sighed again, rubbing his hands through his hair. "I'm just sorry. And thanks. For being there for them. For April." He said.

"I'd do it again if I had to." Tristan said. He glanced at Luke. "And I want you to know I'll always be there for them. April's Rory's family and that makes her sort of my family. And you protect family. And Rory, well I love her." He shrugged. "I haven't told her yet but I do. I've loved her since Chilton. Not really stopped. Sad, I know, but sometimes you can't help how you feel."

"Yeah...I know." Luke nodded thinking about Lorelai.

Tristan looked at her. "I'm not going to hurt Rory. And if I do, I give you permission to kill me." He said.

Luke smirked slightly. He looked at Tristan for a moment and could see he was being sincere. "Ok." He said.

"Ok?" Tristan asked nervously.

"Ok." Luke repeated. "I'm going to head up. Do you need anything before I do?" He asked.

"Oh..uh..no I don't think so. I'm fine." He said surprised.

"Ok. Night." He said heading upstairs.

"Night." Tristan said. He shook his head in surprise. _Had he just got Luke's approval? Was that even approval?_ He let out a breath, glanced towards Rory's room and then lay down on the couch. He'd had a long journey and was pretty tired so soon he was dozing off.

 **So I hope you liked it! A bit of drama in this chapter but I hope it wasn't too unrealistic! :S Please let me know what you think! Thanks again for all your support, you have no idea how much I appreciate it! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks again for all your lovely reviews! Here's the next chapter! :)**

Chapter 15

Rory woke up early the next morning. She glanced across at April who was still asleep on the trundle bed. She suddenly smelt lovely smells coming through from the kitchen. She got up quietly so that she didn't wake April and opened the door, entering the kitchen. She found Luke making pancakes on the cooker. "Morning." She said.

"Oh. Morning." He said. "I didn't wake you, did I?" He asked worried.

"Oh no, I woke up early." Rory assured him.

He nodded. He watched as she grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down at the table. "Are you ok?" He asked. He saw her look up confused. "You know, after what happened yesterday." He said.

Rory glanced down at her coffee and then back up at him. "I wasn't the one that those guys scared..." She said quietly.

"It wasn't your fault." Luke said.

Rory sighed. "I feel like..." She started.

"It wasn't your fault." He repeated firmly, keeping her gaze. "Ok?" He said.

Rory gave him a small smile. "Ok." She said quietly.

"I think you should move." He suddenly said.

"What?" Rory's head shot up.

"Apartments." He clarified. "I think you should move apartments."

Rory frowned. "Why?"

"Do I really need to answer that?" Luke said surprised. "It's not safe."

"I've been staying there for months and Paris has been staying there for longer than that and there's only been one incident." Rory said stubbornly. "It was scary, yeah, and I'm sorry April got caught up in it but one event like that shouldn't mean I should move. If I move, they win."

"Rory..." Luke sighed.

"No! I don't need to move! It's fine. And it's not like I'm living there by myself. And Paris knows krav maga!" Rory said.

"It's not safe. I don't like the idea of you living there anymore." Luke tried to say.

"I don't care!" Rory said angrily. "It's not your place to tell me what to do. I know you're about to marry mom but that doesn't give you the right to dictate my life. You're not my dad!"

Luke was stunned by her outburst. He took a deep breath. "No. I'm not your dad. But I'm still allowed to care." He said gruffly.

"Well stop caring!" Rory exclaimed. "I'm staying. End of!"

They heard movement in the hallway and they saw Tristan hovering awkwardly by the doorway.

"Can you believe this? He wants me to move because of one incident! One incident! It's stupid!" Rory exclaimed.

"He kind of has a point..." Tristan said hesitantly.

"What?" Rory narrowed her eyes.

"It's not safe. How do you know it won't happen again?" Tristan said cautiously.

"Because it's really unlikely things happen twice!" Rory exclaimed. "If I move, they win. I won't let them win!" She said. "And when did you two start agreeing on things anyway?" She carried on angrily.

"Why does that matter?" Tristan said frustrated.

"You're supposed to be on my side!" Rory exclaimed.

"I am! I just don't want my girlfriend getting hurt. You and April were lucky yesterday because I..." He stopped when Rory interrupted him.

"Oh yeah, that's right! I can't do anything myself without my knight in shining armour. I can't handle situations like that alone because I'm just a weak girl!" She said angrily.

"That's not what I was saying and you know it! I'm sorry that I love you and just want you to be safe!" Tristan exclaimed frustrated, not realising what he had said.

"Rory.." Luke tried.

"No. I don't want to hear it! Why do you both suddenly think you know what's best for me? You think just because you're both agreeing on something that I should listen to you? Well just because you happen to agree on something doesn't make me forget how you've treated my boyfriends in the past! You've hated them! You wouldn't even give them a chance. Even Jess! It's not your place! It's neither of your places to tell me where to live. I'm getting out of here." She said angrily pushing past Tristan and then Lorelai on the way outside.

"Ok, what have I missed?" Lorelai asked confused.

Luke sighed. "I brought up her moving apartments.." He said.

Lorelai sighed. "And I'm guessing she didn't take it too well..."

"You could say that." Luke said quietly. "She told me just because I was marrying you doesn't mean I could dictate her life..."

"Oh Luke, she didn't mean it. She's probably still shaken about what's happened." She tried to reassure him.

"Then why won't she move?" Luke exclaimed.

"It's called the Gilmore pride." Lorelai sighed. "She got it from me. And the stubbornness."

"Should I go after her?" Tristan asked.

"I'd leave it a bit. Let her calm down first." Lorelai advised.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rory hadn't got very far and was just pacing around outside, kicking tufts of grass up as she did. She slowed down after a moment and started to calm down a bit. As she took a few deep breaths, something caught her eye from inside the garage so she slowly walked towards it. She glanced at Luke's boat and then went towards the item that had caught her eye. She felt her breath hitch in her throat when she realised she was looking at a beautiful bookcase. She ran her hand over the smooth wood and her fingers slowed down as she felt them go over some carved writing. _Rory._ She felt a presence behind her. "You made this for me?" She asked quietly as she looked around to find Luke standing there awkwardly, his hands in his pockets.

"I figured you'd need another bookcase seeing as you keep acquiring new books. Your room's overflowing with them as it is and when your room gets bigger..." He said.

"Gets bigger?" Rory asked confused.

"Oh..uh.." Luke stammered, realising he'd let the cat out of the bag. "Your mom and I have been speaking. I feel like it's unfair on you to always have to share your room with April when she's here. I'm talking to Tom about expanding the house a bit. Making your room bigger as I thought you might need more room for your books. Hence the bookcase." He said gesturing to the bookcase. "And then April would get her own room as well." He said.

"Oh.." Rory said quietly.

"You can't stop me from caring about you, Rory." Luke said gruffly. "I may not be your dad but I'm going to be your step-father soon and I'm allowed to care. I've cared about you since I first met you and your mom." He said. He sighed. "Look, if you don't want to move, then fine. I won't be happy about it but as you said, it's your choice. I'll just have to live with it." He shrugged. He glanced at her. "I'm sorry." He said gruffly.

Rory glanced up at Luke, confused. "Sorry about what?"

"You were right. It wasn't my place to hate your boyfriends. Fighting with Dean, giving Jess a hard time and making it awkward for Tristan. You were right. It wasn't my place to interfere like I did. So I'm sorry." He said.

Rory sighed. "No, I'm sorry." She said quietly. "I shouldn't have shouted at you like I did. The things I said..." She said glancing at him. "I didn't mean it. Any of it. I was just...well I don't know what I was. I guess what happened yesterday affected me more than I thought it had." She said. She looked up at him. "I'm sorry." She said softly. "And thanks for..." She said gesturing to the bookcase. "And for always thinking about me."

"You don't need to thank me." Luke shrugged it off.

"I do." Rory said softly. "You're the first person my mom's had a relationship with that has actually involved me in decisions and treated me like part of the package. And I'm including my dad in that!" She said. "Max was nice but it was weird. Dad was always just after my mom and Jason, well I never really saw him anyway." She shrugged. She gave him a small smile. "I'm glad you're the one Mom's marrying."

Luke ducked his head embarrassed. "Well...I'm glad too."

"About the apartment..." Rory said.

"We don't need to talk about it again." Luke said.

"I'll think about it." Rory said quietly.

Luke looked at her in surprise. "Ok.."

"I need to talk to Paris. But...I'll think about it." She said.

Luke nodded. "Ok. Good."

"I better head back inside. There's someone else I think I need to apologise to." Rory said.

Luke nodded. "You know, he's not half bad." He said.

Rory smirked. "Wow, praise indeed." She teased.

Luke chuckled. "Yeah ok!" He said.

Rory grinned but then turned serious. "I'm glad you're getting on with him."

"Well he's loved you for years. I know how that feels so I figured I'd give him a break." Luke shrugged.

"He's what?" Rory asked surprised.

"Oh..uh..nothing." Luke said, kicking himself for revealing something he shouldn't have.

Rory smirked slightly. "Ok..." She said. "I'm going to head back in."

Luke nodded and watched her disappear. _Busted!_ He thought.

* * *

Rory found Tristan sat on the couch so she hesitantly went to join him. "Hey.." She said.

"Calmed down yet?" Tristan asked.

Rory sighed. "I'm sorry.." She said sincerely.

Tristan sighed. "The thought of me not being there and something like that happening again. It kills me, Rory. I love you and I just want you to be safe."

Rory smiled at him. "So my ears didn't deceive me before..." She said.

"What?" Tristan asked confused.

"I seem to remember somewhere between my insane shouting earlier, my boyfriend may have told me he loved me." She said softly.

Tristan ducked his head a bit. "I've loved you ever since I met you." He admitted.

Rory looked at him. "Tristan?" She said softly.

"What?" He asked feeling his cheeks go red and not bringing himself to be able to look at her. He'd never told a girl he loved them before. He wasn't sure what to expect.

"Look at me." She said. "Please."

Tristan slowly brought his gaze up to Rory. "What?" He asked.

Rory smiled and leant forward to kiss him. "I love you too." She said softly. "I need to talk to Paris but I told Luke I'll think about moving."

Tristan relaxed his body, relieved. "Good." He said softly.

Rory smiled and snuggled up to him. "So how do you feel going on a date one day this week?" She asked.

"A date?" Tristan smirked.

"Yeah, well we haven't really had an official first date yet and we've been going out for about a month." Rory smiled turning to him. "What do you think?"

"I think...I would very much like to take you out on a date." Tristan smiled.

Rory grinned. "I can't wait. We can recreate that Lady and the Tramp moment with the meatball and I can actually make sure I bring back a meatball for my mom this time."

Tristan chuckled. "It's a good thing I love you, you crazy girl." He smirked.

Rory grinned. "Well I am very lovable." She joked.

Tristan chuckled and leant in to kiss her again.

"Ok, I swear I heard shouting earlier and now I'm interrupting something in here. How long have I been asleep?" April asked sleepily as she appeared in the living room, still in her pyjamas.

Rory laughed. "Oh so much!" She said. "Come join us." She smiled patting the seat next to her.

 **Hope you liked it! :) I know I keep repeating this but your support really does mean so much for me so please keep those reviews coming so I can see what you think! They really do motivate me so thank you! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry about the delay! Had a busy weekend. Also, I'm away from Friday for a week so will not be able to update for a while, sorry! Here's the next chapter! :)**

Chapter 16

"Tristan! Can you get the door?" Rory called from her room where April was helping get her ready for her date. She frowned when there was no answer. The doorbell rang again. "Tristan!" Rory called. Still no answer. "Guess I have to do everything around here then." Rory joked, pulling her hair up into a ponytail and going to the door. She was slightly confused when she passed through the living room and there was no sign of Tristan. She opened the front door and smiled. "So that's why you couldn't answer the door..." She said.

"I'm here to pick up my date." Tristan smiled, holding a bouquet of flowers. "Have you seen her?" He smirked.

"Oh well I don't know. I don't know who would want to go out with you." She smirked.

Tristan smirked. "Hey." He said softly.

"Hi." Rory smiled and leant forward to kiss him. "These are beautiful." She said taking the flowers.

"Only the best for the best." Tristan said.

Rory grinned. "I would say that's the cheesiest line I've ever heard but I don't care. Flattery will get you anywhere." She said giving him a kiss again.

"You ready?" Tristan grinned.

"Yeah." Rory nodded. "April!" She called.

"Yeah?" April said appearing from Rory's bedroom.

"Do you want a lift to the diner?" Rory asked.

"Yeah like that'll be romantic." April joked. "Dropping your soon to be step-sister off on the way to your date."

"Don't be silly. We don't mind." Rory smiled. "And drop the step bit off step-sister. When mom and Luke get married, we'll be sisters." She said.

April smiled. "Honestly though, I'm happy to walk." She said.

"It's no bother. We're going that way anyway." Tristan said.

April hesitated before nodding. "Ok, well if you're sure then." She said.

* * *

"This is lovely. How did you know about this place?" Rory asked as she looked round the nice intimate Italian restaurant they were sat in.

"I've been here a few times." Tristan shrugged.

"With other girls?" Rory smirked.

"No." Tristan smirked. "The only girl I've brought here is you."

"So how do you know this place then?" Rory asked.

"I just used to come here a lot by myself. When I was trying to escape from the house." He said.

"Oh right." Rory said knowing about Tristan's relationship with his dad.

"Anyway...this is nice huh?" Tristan smiled.

"Really nice." Rory smiled leaning over the table and placing her hands over his. "Crazy huh? Did you ever think four years later that we'd get together?" She asked.

"Yes." Tristan smirked.

Rory laughed. "Modest, I like it."

Tristan chuckled. "I mean, obviously I didn't know for sure, but I hoped. I know I drove you crazy back at Chilton and I'm angry at myself for being such a jerk and that if I had been a bit nicer, you might have given me a chance."

"I don't think so." Rory said.

"What?" Tristan asked.

"I don't mean it in a bad way but back then...uh...I was so into Dean." She admitted. "Even if you had been nicer, I think I still would have been into Dean."

"I guess that's true." Tristan said.

"It wasn't our time." Rory said. She looked up at him and smiled. "But now it is." She said softly. "And I'm kind of glad it's happened now and not back then."

"Yeah." He smiled. "Me too."

"So what do you recommend?" Rory asked looking back at the menu.

* * *

"Hey April?" Luke said glancing across at his daughter as she changed the salt and pepper shakers.

"Yeah?" She said looking up at him.

"How do you fancy a little road trip?" He asked.

"A road trip? What, today? Now?" April asked surprised.

"Yeah. The diner's quiet. Caesar can cope for the rest of the day." Luke said.

"Well where would we go?" April asked.

"Philadelphia." Luke said.

"Philadelphia?" April said confused. "Who's in Philadelphia?"

"Well I thought now might be a good time for you to meet your cousin." Luke smiled.

"Jess lives in Philadelphia?" April asked.

"Yep." He nodded. "Fancy accompanying me? I thought it would be nice for you two to meet before the wedding. Plus I have something to ask him as well."

"Sure." April grinned.

"Great! Grab your coat and we'll get going." Luke smiled.

"Ok." April smiled. She grabbed her coat and then followed Luke out to the truck.

It was a while into the journey when April glanced across at Luke. "Dad?" She said.

"Yeah?"

"I really like Lorelai." She said quietly.

Luke smiled and glanced across at her. "I'm glad." He said softly. "I like her too."

"Well I'd kind of hope so seeing as you're getting married." April smirked.

Luke chuckled. "True." He said. He smiled at April. "I'm glad you like her though. Your opinion is really important to me."

April smiled. She glanced across at him again. "I really wish I'd known you from the start." She said quietly.

Luke smiled sadly. "Yeah I wish I had too." He said quietly. He looked across at her. "April, you have no idea how much I wish I had known about you from the beginning. I would have been there for you. I would have been a dad."

"I know." April smiled at him. "But then if you had been, you may not have met Lorelai and Rory." She said. "So in a way, I'm kind of glad I found you now. Don't get me wrong, I wish I had known you for longer but I'm glad you have Lorelai and Rory and now so do I. They're great." She smiled.

Luke smiled at her. "I'm glad you're part of it. And you always will be." He said.

"Thanks." April said softly.

* * *

"Well that was the best meal I've ever had. Just don't tell Luke." Rory grinned.

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me." Tristan chuckled. "So what do you say we head back to Stars Hollow, grab a coffee from Luke's and sit in the gazebo for a bit?"

"I say that's sounds perfect." Rory smiled.

"Great, let's go then." Tristan smiled, placing some notes on the table and then heading out of the restaurant with Rory following him.

Once back in Stars Hollow, they grabbed a coffee from Luke's and then went and sat in the gazebo. Rory sat next to Tristan, leaning her head on his shoulder. "Hey Tristan?" She said.

"Yeah?" He said.

"Will you be my plus one to my mom's wedding?" Rory asked.

Tristan smiled. "I thought you'd never ask."

Rory smiled and snuggled closer into him. "I love you."

"I love you too." He smiled kissing the top of her head.

* * *

"So how are you coping with all that?" Jess asked as him and Luke were stood in Truncheon looking over at April who was reading some of the books.

"Yeah good." Luke nodded. "Well I think it's going well. She calls me dad now." He said not being able to stop the smile that appeared on his face as he said that.

Jess nodded. "Cool. She seems great." He said.

"She is." Luke smiled proudly. "She's so smart as well. Just like Rory was at her age."

"Her and Rory get on?" Jess asked.

"Yeah." Luke smiled softly. "Rory's been great and they have so much in common. It's like they're sisters already."

"Well soon they will be." Jess said.

"Yeah.." Luke smiled. He glanced across at him. "That's sort of why I wanted to see you. I wanted you and April to meet. But I also wanted to ask you something." He said nervously.

"Shoot." Jess said.

"Uh..well you know Lorelai and I are getting married. And we've been talking about who's going to be in the wedding. Rory's obviously the maid of honour." He said.

"Obviously." Jess nodded.

"And she's picked out all her bridesmaids as well. Anyway..uh..I've been thinking about who I want stood up there with me." He said, putting his hands in his pockets awkwardly. He glanced at his nephew. "Will you be my best man?" He asked.

"What?" Jess asked surprised. That was the last thing he'd expected.

"I want you stood up there with me. I'm so proud at what you've achieved here and you're my family. Please?" Luke rambled. "Otherwise I'd have to ask Kirk and I really don't want to do that."

Jess smirked at that. He looked at his uncle. "You really want me to do it?"

Luke gave him a small smile. "Yeah I really want you to do it."

Jess took a moment to take it in and then nodded. "Ok."

"Ok?" Luke asked relieved. "Ok good. That's good. Thanks." He smiled.

Jess nodded. It was then his turn to look a bit awkward and nervous. "Uh..do you think I could..uh bring someone?" He asked. "To the wedding, I mean."

Luke smirked and raised an eyebrow. "You mean a date?" He asked.

Jess ducked his head embarrassed. "Yeah." He mumbled.

"Huh." Luke said amused.

"Yeah ok! You can stop mocking now." Jess exclaimed.

Luke chuckled. "I'm not mocking. I'm...well sure you can bring someone." He said.

"Thanks." He mumbled.

"You seem happy. Are you happy?" Luke asked, his teasing tone gone.

Jess looked up at him. "Yeah I'm happy." He said giving him a small smile.

"Good." Luke smiled. "Well I look forward to meeting your date then. You're coming a few days before right?" He asked.

"Yeah." Jess nodded.

"Great. We better start heading back. We'll see you soon." Luke said pulling Jess into a hug. "I'm really proud of you. You know that yeah?"

"Thanks." Jess said reciprocating the hug. "See you soon." He said before he watched Luke go over to April. He waved goodbye to April and then watched them leave.

* * *

Tristan and Rory were sat in the living room of the Crap Shack later that afternoon when Lorelai came running in. "Rory? Rory, are you here?" She exclaimed frantically.

"Mom?" Rory frowned, confused by why she was back early and why she was in such a state.

"Oh good!" Lorelai exclaimed relieved seeing her daughter there. "We have to go!"

"Have to go? Where?" Rory asked.

"We have to go!" Lorelai exclaimed getting more wound up.

"Mom, you're scaring me! What's going on? Where do we have to go?" Rory said getting up.

"The hospital." Lorelai said with tears in her eyes.

Rory's eyes widened. "Wha...? What's happened?"

"I just got a phone call. Luke and April have been in a car accident." Lorelai said, tears falling freely down her face now.

 **Sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger but I have to get you to want to come back in some way! ;) Hope you liked it! Please keep your reviews coming as I love reading them so thanks! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thought I'd treat you to one last chapter since you've all been so lovely before I'm away for a week. :) Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 17

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Luke Danes and April Nardini! Do you know where they are? Are they ok?" Lorelai asked frantically as they reached the front desk at the hospital where they had been taken to.

"Are you family?" The receptionist asked.

"I'm his fiancee." Lorelai said. "Do you know if they're ok?"

"I'm sorry but I can't enclose any information if you're not family." The receptionist said sympathetically.

"What? But I'm getting married to him in like a month! We're basically family!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"I'm sorry but it's hospital policy." The receptionist said.

"Please!" Lorelai begged.

"Mom, look." Rory interrupted her.

"What?" Lorelai turned to her daughter.

"Jess." Rory said nodding towards the seating area where Jess was sat, hunched over, his head in his hands.

The three of them, Lorelai, Rory and Tristan all headed towards Jess. "Jess?" Lorelai said.

Jess looked up. "Hey.." He said gruffly.

"They called you too?" Lorelai asked.

Jess just nodded.

"Have they told you anything?" Rory asked, concerned about Jess' demeanour. It wasn't like him at all. She had never seen Jess like this.

"Um..not about Luke..." He said quietly. "April's ok, I think. Sprained or fractured wrist or arm or something. I think they're checking her over and then we can see her. I'm sorry, I kind of wasn't all there when they were talking to me." He said rubbing his hands through his hair.

"They didn't say anything about Luke?" Lorelai asked worried.

Jess shook his head. "They didn't really know much but I think...uh...I think he bore the brunt of the crash." He said quietly.

"Oh god..." Lorelai said trying to blink back tears.

Rory sat down next to Jess. "Are you ok?" She asked softly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine." Jess said gruffly.

"Hey Lorelai, why don't we go find some coffee or something? It looks like we're going to have to wait a while before we find out something." Tristan said sensing that Jess might want some space.

"Yeah...uh...ok..." Lorelai said quietly, walking off with him.

Rory gave Tristan a grateful smile before turning back to Jess. "Are you really ok? Or are you just saying that?" She said softly.

"Were you scared?" He asked.

"What?" Rory asked confused.

"When we got into the accident and you had to come to the hospital, were you scared?" Jess asked quietly.

"Oh..uh..a little but not much. I knew I didn't have a serious injury." She said.

"I should have come with you." Jess said gruffly.

"Jess..." Rory said softly.

He rubbed his hands through his hair again. "I keep thinking about how scared April must have been coming here. She obviously saw Luke and considering the doctors won't tell us anything, it must have been bad. They say she's ok but she must have been scared. And it just...it just made me think about our accident. I should have come with you to the hospital." He said quietly.

"Jess.." Rory said softly. "You stayed with me until the ambulance came. You made sure I was ok before they took me. That was enough. I never blamed you. For not coming to the hospital or for the accident. I never blamed you." She reassured him.

Jess looked across at her. "I never apologised for it. For the accident. I'm sorry."

"And like I said then and just now, it wasn't your fault. It was an accident. You don't need to apologise." Rory assured him.

"I'm scared now." Jess admitted.

Rory sighed. "Luke's strong. He'll be fine." She said, trying to convince herself as well as Jess.

"I can't lose him." Jess said. "I know I never tell him this but he..he means a lot to me."

"I know he does." Rory said softly. "And he does know."

"He asked me if I would be his best man." He said.

"He did?" Rory smiled.

"Yeah." Jess said giving him a small smile.

"Well I can't think of anyone better to do it." She said.

"Yeah." Jess said. "If I actually get to do it..." He added quietly.

Rory glanced at him and sighed. She'd never seen Jess like this before. He looked really shaken. "Hey, give me your phone." She said.

"What?" Jess asked confused.

"Just trust me." Rory smiled.

Jess looked at her for a moment but then got out his phone from his pocket and gave it to her.

"I'll be back in a minute." Rory said getting up and heading outside the hospital for a moment. She scrolled through Jess' contacts and found the name she was looking for. She took a deep breath before calling the number.

"Hey!" A female voice answered chirpily.

"Oh hi..uh..is this Hayley?" Rory asked.

"Yeah. Who is this?" Hayley asked confused.

"Uh..it's Rory. Rory Gilmore." Rory said nervously. There was a silence on the other side of the phone. "Ok I take by that silence that Jess has told you about me."

"That you dated? Yeah..." Hayley said just as nervously. "Uh..why do you have Jess' phone?"

"I know this is awkward.." Rory laughed nervously. "But I promise you that you have nothing to worry about with Jess and me. It's in the past."

"Ok.." Hayley said awkwardly.

Rory sighed. "Look, Luke and his daughter's been in a car accident. We don't know much but it's looking like Luke's not in great shape and Jess isn't coping so well. I thought...well he'd probably kill me if he knew what I was doing...but I was wondering if maybe you could get here? I think he'd probably appreciate you being here." She said.

"Oh god! Absolutely! What hospital are you at?" Hayley said quickly.

"Pennsylvania Hospital." Rory said.

"I'll leave now." She promised.

"Ok. Good." Rory said. "Uh..so I guess I'll see you soon."

"Yeah." Hayley said. She was quiet for a moment. "Hey Rory?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for calling." She said.

Rory smiled. "Jess needs you." She said softly. "See you soon."

"Bye." Hayley smiled.

Rory let out a breath she was holding and then headed back inside. She saw that Lorelai and Tristan had returned from getting coffee and they were talking to a doctor. She saw the the doctor leave so she walked up to them. "Hey, any more news?" She asked.

"April's ok. She's sprained her wrist and has to wear a cast for a few weeks but other than that, she's ok." Lorelai said.

"And..Luke?" Rory asked hesitantly.

"He's in surgery." Lorelai said quietly, her voice shaking a bit.

"Is he ok? What's he in surgery for?" Rory asked.

"They didn't really say much. Just that he was in surgery and they'd come and tell us when he was out." Lorelai said.

"Oh. Ok." Rory said.

"I should call Anna." Lorelai said quietly.

"What?" Rory asked surprised.

"The hospital won't have known to call her and she deserves to know. I'd want to know if you were in hospital even if I was across the other side of the world." Lorelai said.

"Yeah. Are you ok calling her?" Rory asked knowing what Lorelai's history with Anna was like.

"I'll be fine." Lorelai asked.

"Ok well..." Rory said but was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Lorelai! Rory!" April called.

They turned to see her rushing towards them.

"April! Oh thank god!" Lorelai said relieved, giving her soon to be step-daughter a hug, being careful to not knock her cast. "Are you ok?"

"I think so." April said quietly. "Where's dad? Have you seen him?"

"Uh no, not yet." Lorelai said quietly.

"Is he...dead?" April asked, her voice shaking and her eyes brimming with tears.

"Oh no, sweetie, no." Lorelai said giving her a hug again. "He's in surgery, the doctor said."

"He wasn't moving. I tried to wake him up but he wouldn't." April sniffed.

They led her to a seat where Lorelai sat down next to her and Rory on the other side, then Tristan and Jess next to them. "What happened? Can you remember?" Lorelai asked softly.

"He was driving so carefully." April said. "We were listening to music and laughing and then suddenly we saw headlights coming towards us. I don't know why it was driving in the wrong direction but it was and dad tried to swerve but it was too late and the car crashed into dad's side of the car. Someone must have called for an ambulance because I heard sirens pretty quickly. I tried waking dad but he wouldn't wake up." She sniffed. She looked up at Lorelai. "He will be ok, won't he?"

"Oh honey..." Lorelai said bring her into a hug again. She felt tears prick her eyes as she knew it didn't sound good for Luke. She had to stay strong for April though. "Your dad's the strongest man I know. He'll get through this, I promise."

"I can't lose him." April said finally giving in to her emotions, crying into Lorelai's shoulder. "Not when I've just gotten to know him. I can't lose him."

"You won't." Lorelai said quietly. "We won't lose him."

* * *

The five of them had been sat there for about an hour. Lorelai had made a call to Anna. It had started awkwardly but it ended on a civil note and Anna had actually thanked Lorelai for calling her.

"Jess..." A female voice said.

Rory looked up as did Jess. "Hayley?" Jess said surprised. "How did you...?" He said but then it clicked when he saw Rory looking guilty. "You called her?" He asked surprised.

"Busted." Rory smiled sheepishly.

"You called her?" He repeated.

"I thought you looked like you might need her. I know I feel better having support." She said sending Tristan a small smile who squeezed her hand in response. "I'm sorry...I just thought you might like her there."

Jess gave her a small smile. "Thanks." He said quietly.

Rory smiled as she watched Jess go over to Hayley and hug each other.

Suddenly a doctor came over to them. "Are you family of Mr Danes?" He asked.

Everyone stood up immediately and Jess and Hayley joined them. "Is he ok?" Lorelai asked worried.

"Mr Danes had some internal bleeding but we managed to stop that and it was stabilized. He has a broken shoulder which will need to be put in a sling for six weeks and will be painful for a while but we can give him painkillers to help with that. Other than that he has some minor scratches and bruises but he should make a full recovery." He said.

"Oh thank god!" Lorelai exhaled a breath. She saw the doctor hesitate though. "What is it? Is there more?"

"Well the thing is, Mr Danes hasn't woken up yet." The doctor said. "We did some scans and they were all clear so it's probably just a matter of time but I wanted to warn you." He said.

"But he will be ok right? He'll wake up?" April asked.

"We're fairly certain he will make a full recovery but in these circumstances we refrain from making any promises." He said. "You all may see him now though. He's in room 201 so you can head over there when you're ready." He smiled sympathetically at him.

Rory saw April's concerned face. "He'll wake up." She assured him. "Won't he?" She nudged her mom.

"What?" Lorelai said coming out of her daze. She had been so happy when she'd heard the doctor say Luke should make a full recovery but her heart dropped when she found out he was still unconscious. _Is that normal?_ She turned and saw April's face and tried to regain composure and forced a smile on her face. "Of course. He'll be up before you know it, nagging you about homework and telling me not to drink so much coffee." She joked.

April gave her a small smile and nodded.

"Let's go see him." Jess said. "Come on cuz, he'll want to see you when he wakes up." He said giving her a small smile.

Tristan and Rory started to follow Jess, Hayley and April when Rory realised her mom was still standing in the same spot. "Mom? Are you coming?" She asked softly.

"Uh..yeah..in a minute." Lorelai said quietly.

"Are you ok?" Rory asked.

"Yeah..I just...I need a minute." Lorelai said wiping a stray tear that fell down her face.

Rory nodded understanding. She went over and hugged her. "He'll wake up and you'll be married before you know it. He'll be fine." She said softly.

Lorelai let out a shaky breath. "Thanks hon." She said quietly.

"Come when you're ready." Rory said giving her a small smile.

Lorelai nodded and watched her daughter take hold of Tristan's hand and head off down the corridor. She hoped her daughter was right. She really did.

 **So there's the next chapter done! Hope you liked it! Please keep your reviews coming as I really love reading your comments. I really do appreciate your continued support so thank you! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you so much for all your support so far! I've managed to find some time to write so here's the next chapter! :)**

Chapter 18

A few days had passed and Luke had still not woken up. He had been transferred to Hartford Memorial Hospital though so Jess had been staying at the diner apartment with Hayley. He had refused to go home until Luke had woken up. Lorelai had stayed vigil by Luke's bedside.

Anna Nardini raced into the hospital after finally managing to get a flight back and rushed up to the reception desk. "Hi, I'm looking for Luke Danes and April Nardini. They were in an accident three days ago. I'm April's mother." She said.

"Mr Danes' room is just down that corridor. Room 201." The receptionist said.

"Thank you!" Anna said and rushed down the corridor. She was about to push open the door when she heard Lorelai's voice.

"Come on Luke. It's about time you wake up now." Lorelai said.

Anna pushed the door open slightly and saw Lorelai sat next to Luke's bedside holding his hand.

Lorelai sighed. "I miss you Luke. I really miss you." She sniffed. "I feel like I should be angry at you. I know you would have deliberately swerved so that the car went into your side to save April. You deliberately risked your life for April. I should be angry at you doing that. You could have been killed but...but I'm not. That's the reason I fell in love with you. You're an amazing man and an amazing dad. You were there for Rory when you didn't need to be and now with April, you just automatically stepped up when you found out about her. She's a great kid. And I promise you...I promise that...that if you don't...uh...if you don't wake up, I'll make sure I still see her and make her feel like part of the family. Because she is. She's part of you." Lorelai said her voice cracking. "I love you Luke. Please, please just wake up. It's time to wake up now."

Anna stood there not knowing what to do. _Luke risked his life to save April? Lorelai's still promising to make April feel part of the family even if Luke wasn't there?_ She felt awful. She had tried so hard to keep April away from them and keep her all to herself but what she was really doing was keeping her from people who would also love April as much as she did. She took a deep breath and pushed the door open more. "Lorelai?" She said nervously.

Lorelai looked round and quickly wiped some tears away. "Oh. Hi Anna." She said awkwardly.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to get here. All the flights were fully booked until this morning." Anna said.

"It's ok." Lorelai said.

Anna glanced at Luke. "How..How's he doing?" She asked.

Lorelai looked sadly at Luke. "He still hasn't woken up yet. They say we just have to wait but...I don't know how much more of this I can take." She admitted.

"It must be hard." Anna said sympathetically. They were both silent for an awkward minute. "Where's April?" She asked.

"Down in the canteen." Lorelai said.

"Ok..I'm just going to go see her." Anna said.

Lorelai nodded and watched her leave.

* * *

Anna headed down to the canteen and heard her daughter's voice before seeing her. An immediate smile came to her face hearing her daughter. Of course she'd known April was ok. Lorelai had reassured her when she had phoned her. Still, actually hearing April's voice made it real. Her little girl was really ok. She looked around the corner and saw April sat at a table with Rory and three other people, two boys and a girl.

"Is it normal for dad not to have woken up yet?" April asked quietly.

"The doctors have said they were certain he will make a full recovery." Rory said.

"Yeah but they couldn't be sure. What if he never wakes up?" April said worried.

"He'll wake up." Jess said. "Do you really think he would miss his own wedding? Lorelai wouldn't let him."

April smiled slightly. "Yeah but what if he doesn't wake up?" She asked. "Please don't try and sugar coat it. I know it's a possibility."

"Well then..we'll get through it together." Rory said giving April a small smile.

"Together?" April asked.

"We're still family. Do you think we would just send you away because Luke's not around?" Rory asked surprised.

"Well no...but I added so much dram to your family." April said quietly.

"Hey, none of that was your fault, April. You're family. End of." Rory said. "Plus I've kind of gotten used to having a sister." She smiled.

April smiled back. "Yeah, me too." She said softly.

Anna watched as her daughter interacted with them all and realised how much support she had. She sighed. She really had messed up and she put April through a lot when she didn't need to. She took a deep breath and walked towards them. "April..." She said.

April turned around and her face lit up, much to Anna's relief. "Mom!" She exclaimed getting up and rushing over to her, giving her a hug.

"Hi sweetheart." Anna said softly, reciprocating the hug. "How are you?"

"Physically yeah, just this." April said holding up her cast. "Emotionally, well...dad still hasn't woken up."

"Yeah I know. I just saw Lorelai." Anna sighed.

"You saw Lorelai? You and Lorelai spoke?" April asked surprised.

"Yes we spoke." Anna rolled her eyes. "I am able to act civil, you know."

April just shrugged.

Anna sighed. "Come over here. I want to talk to you." She said putting her arm around her daughter. She gave Rory a small smile and a nod before turning her attentions back to April. She found some chairs and sat down with her. "April, I think I owe you an apology."

"What?" April said surprised.

"I was so worried that I was going to lose you. I was...well I was selfish. I wanted you all to myself and I didn't want to share you." Anna admitted.

April was surprised at how much her mom was opening up to her. "Mom..."

"No, let me finish." Anna said. "I thought if I let you hang out with your dad and Lorelai, that...that you may somehow like Lorelai more than me and want to live with them or something and then you would forget about me."

"You're my mom." April said quietly. "I'll always love you. I love Lorelai but that's different. You will always be my mom."

"I know. I was being silly and I freaked out." Anna sighed. "And I caused you all so much emotional pain because of it. So I'm sorry."

"It's ok." April said softly.

"It's not but thank you." Anna gave April a small smile.

"I've missed you, mom." April said giving her a hug. "I just want things to go back to how they were with us."

"So do I." Anna said relieved. "So do I."

April gave her a small smile. "Dad will be ok, won't he?"

"I'm sure he will." Anna reassured her. "Luke's strong. He'll wake up soon, just you wait."

April smiled at her and nodded, cuddling into her more. "Thanks mom." She said softly.

* * *

"Hey, you ok?" Tristan asked finding Rory sat on a chair outside Luke's room.

"Me? Yeah I'm fine." Rory smiled.

"You don't fool me." Tristan said sitting down next to her. "I know how much Luke means to you. This must be hard for you as well."

"Not as hard as it is for April and my mom." Rory said quietly.

"Rory..."

"I just...I need to stay strong for them." Rory said.

"Ok. I get that." Tristan said. "But they're not here at the moment. You don't have to be strong infront of me."

Rory glanced at him and blinked back tears. "He's always been there for me. I guess I've always taken it for granted. He's never let me down once and now...well now I feel like such a horrible person for taking him for granted because...because he might not wake up..."

"Rory, you're not a horrible person. You're allowed to be upset." Tristan said softly.

"I just want him to wake up so I can tell him I appreciate it. All of what he's done for me and mom over the years." She sniffed leaning into him.

"And you will. He'll wake up, I promise." Tristan assured her. "He'll be your step father before you know it."

Rory gave him a tremulous smile. "Yeah." She said. "Yeah he will." She said softly. "Thanks Tristan."

"It'll all be ok." Tristan smiled giving her a kiss. "I'm here if you ever want to talk ok? You don't have to be strong in front of me."

"Ok. Thanks." She said softly, smiling lovingly at him.

* * *

Later that day, Lorelai was sat with Luke when she heard the door open. She was surprised to see Anna appear. "Oh. Hi. I didn't realise you were still here."

"Yeah. I hope you don't mind." Anna said nervously.

"No..uh..not at all." Lorelai said confused. "I'm sure April's happy you're here."

"Yeah." Anna said giving her a small smile. "We had a little talk about things and..uh..I was wondering if I could have a minute with you."

"Oh..uh..ok..." Lorelai said nervously.

Anna sat down awkwardly next to her. "Being here has made me realise a few things.." She started. She glanced at Lorelai who wasn't saying anything. She sighed. "I've been a bitch." She said.

Lorelai was shocked by her bluntness. "Anna..."

"No you don't need to pretend. I know I have. I heard you earlier talking to Luke. I swear I wasn't eavesdropping or anything. I didn't want to interrupt you. I heard how you said you know he risked his life for April. And how you would make April feel part of the family if...well if the worst happens." She said quietly. "And I was just stood there thinking why did I put up so much of a fight. Why did I stop April from being with people who would love her as much as I do?"

"Anna, it's fine..." Lorelai said softly.

"No it's not. I know I should have told Luke about April earlier. I know that now. And I will regret that for the rest of my life." She said. She then sighed. "I'm sorry." She said. "I'm sorry for giving you such a hard time and I'm sorry I put you all through that court case. April deserves to spend time with you all. I saw her with Rory downstairs. They get on really well, don't they?"

Lorelai smiled. "Yeah they do." She said softly. "They have a lot in common."

"I can see that." Anna smiled. "You did a great job with Rory. I can tell April idolizes her."

Lorelai smiled. "Thanks Anna." She said softly.

Anna let out a breath. "So...uh...are we ok?" She asked.

Lorelai looked at her and could tell she was being sincere. "Yeah we're ok." She said.

Anna gave her a small smile. "Thank you." She said relieved. She glanced at Luke and then back at Lorelai. "I promise things will be different when Luke wakes up. We'll sort out dates and make sure April sees a lot of you."

"I'm sure Luke will be relieved to hear that." Lorelai smiled. She then smiled more. "Hey, you said when..."

"What?" Anna said confused.

"You said when Luke wakes up, not if he wakes up. Everyone seems to be saying if..." Lorelai said.

"I know he'll wake up." Anna said. "It's obvious how much he loves you. There's no way he would miss your wedding."

Lorelai smiled. "Thanks." She said gratefully. She glanced at Luke and then back at Anna. "Hey, why don't you come?" She asked.

"Come? Come to what?" She asked.

"Our wedding. You should come." Lorelai smiled.

"What? Are you sure?" Anna asked surprised.

"Well April will be there so I figured maybe she'd like you there as well." Lorelai shrugged. She looked at Anna. "Come." She said softly.

Anna knew this was Lorelai's way of accepting her apology and offering a truce. "I'd like that. Thank you." She smiled.

Suddenly Lorelai gasped and turned back to Luke. "Luke?" She said.

"What? What is it?" Anna asked.

"He just squeezed my hand." Lorelai exclaimed. "Luke? Can you hear me?"

Luke's eyes fluttered for a moment and slowly opened. "Lorelai?" He said hoarsely.

"Oh thank god...Luke!" Lorelai smiled through her tears. "I'm here Luke. I'm here and you're ok. You're ok!" She exclaimed.

 **So I hope you liked it! Please let me know what you think by giving me a review! I love reading your comments so thank you! :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry it's been a while! I was hoping to write over the Easter weekend but the wifi was playing up so I couldn't! Anyway, thanks for all your reviews so far and I hope you enjoy the next chapter! :)**

Chapter 19

"Lorelai..." Luke repeated hoarsely. "What...where..?" He started.

"You're in hospital, hon. You were in a car accident. Do you remember?" Lorelai said softly.

Luke frowned and suddenly his eyes widened. "April!" He said, trying to get up but groaning as a surge of pain went through him.

"Luke, no!" Lorelai exclaimed. "Stay where you are. You broke your shoulder, hon. You shouldn't move it."

"April was there!" Luke exclaimed. "She was in the car!" He said trying to get up again.

"Hon, April's fine. She fractured her wrist so she's in a cast but she's fine." Lorelai reassured her.

"She's ok?" Luke said a bit calmer. He looked over at Lorelai. "She's really ok?"

"She's ok." Lorelai smiled softly. "She's downstairs with Rory. She's ok."

Luke let out a big breath. "I couldn't do anything." He said quietly. "The car came out of nowhere, driving in the wrong direction..."

"I'll go let the doctor know he's awake." Anna said wanting to give them some space. "And then I'll go let everyone know downstairs."

"Thanks." Lorelai smiled gratefully at her. She then turned back to Luke. "I know. April told us what happened. It was an accident."

"I could have killed her." Luke said quietly.

"It wasn't your fault. It was the other driver's fault. And you didn't kill her. April's fine and you're going to be fine and that's all that matters." Lorelai smiled, blinking back some tears. "But please, don't ever do that to me again. I haven't slept for the last three days."

"I've been out for three days?" Luke asked surprised.

"Yeah. And it's been the longest three days ever." Lorelai said. She sighed. "I was so worried. The doctors were saying you should make a full recovery but you just weren't waking up. I didn't know what to think."

"I'm sorry." Luke said.

"No. You don't need to be sorry. I'm just glad you're awake. You have no idea how good it is to hear your voice." Lorelai smiled.

Luke smiled back at her and squeezed her hand. "I promise never to do this to you again." He said.

Lorelai laughed softly. "Thanks."

Just at that moment, the doctor entered the room. "Well Mr Danes, it is good to see you awake."

"It's good to be awake." Luke said.

The doctor smiled and checked him over. "Well Mr Danes, I'm fairly certain you're going to make a full recovery." He said.

"Fairly certain? Not 100% certain?" Lorelai asked worried.

The doctor smiled kindly at Lorelai. "I'd like to keep him in one more day just to observe and make sure but it definitely looks like he will make a full recovery." He said. He then turned back to Luke. "You've been very lucky, Mr Danes."

Luke gave him a small smile and nodded. He then grimaced as he moved his shoulder.

"That's another issue." The doctor said noticing. "A broken shoulder takes about 6 weeks to heal but you'll be in pain for a couple of weeks. We'll put your shoulder in a sling to help it stay in place and we'll prescribe you painkillers to help with the pain. I would recommend a lot of rest and no strenuous work for the first few weeks at least."

"I own a diner! I can't just shut it down for several weeks!" Luke exclaimed frustrated.

"I'm sorry but this is in your best interest. You could make your shoulder worse and then it would take months to heal." The doctor said sympathetically.

Luke sighed and leaned back on his bed. "I hate hospitals." He grumbled.

Lorelai gave the doctor a grateful smile. "Thank you."

"I'll leave you to it for now but I'll be back a bit later to put the sling on and give you your first lot of painkillers." The doctor said and then left.

Lorelai looked over at Luke. "I know it'll be hard for you to not be at the diner..."

"6 weeks!" Luke said. "I've never not worked for 6 weeks. The diner..."

"Will be fine." Lorelai reassured. "Caesar will look after it and you've got Lane. It's in good hands."

"I know." Luke grudgingly agreed. "But..."

"I could have lost you, Luke. Please, please just do what the doctor recommends. Please? For me?" Lorelai begged.

Luke looked over at her worried face and felt bad. He took hold of her hand. "I'm sorry." He sighed. "I promise. I'll rest." He said.

Lorelai smiled relieved and gave him a kiss. "Thank you." She said softly. "Besides, there are perks to you being at home." She smirked. "I get to play nurse."

Luke chuckled. "Well at least there's that..."

Lorelai grinned. "I love you."

"I love you too." Luke smiled. "The wedding..."

"Let's not worry about that now." Lorelai said. "We can always postpone it for a couple of weeks until your sling's off."

"Stupid sling." Luke grumbled.

"It's going to help." Lorelai said softly.

"I know." Luke sighed. "I just...I want to get married to you."

Lorelai smiled. "I want that too. More than anything in the world. But I want you better first. And you will be and then we're going to have the best wedding ever."

Luke smiled. "Sounds good." He said softly.

"Dad!" A voice suddenly exclaimed coming through the door.

"April.." Luke said softly, grimacing slightly as she hugged a bit too enthusiastically, jerking his shoulder a bit.

"Sorry." April pulled back realising she was hurting him.

"No it's ok." Luke reassured. "It's worth it. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." April said. "Look, everyone's signed my cast already! Rory said that's what happened when she got a cast."

Luke smiled and spotted Rory coming into the room with Tristan behind her, and then surprisingly Jess and who he assumed was his girlfriend. "That looks great." He chuckled.

"I'm so glad you're ok, dad." April said quietly.

"I'm sorry I worried you." He said.

"I was worried I was going to lose you. It was too soon after I'd gotten to know you." She said quietly.

"Hey.." Luke said softly taking one of her hands. "You're never going to lose me ok? I'm always going to be here for you. Always."

April gave him a tremulous smile. "I love you dad."

Luke blinked back some tears. That was the first time April had said that. "I love you too, sweetheart." He said gruffly. "Come here." He said gesturing for her to hug him again.

"Won't it hurt?" April asked.

"It's worth it." Luke said.

April smiled and hugged him again, but this time a bit gentler.

Luke smiled and then looked over at the others. "Rory, Tristan..."

"It's good to hear your voice." Rory smiled at him. "It's not been the same without you nagging us not to drink coffee." She joked.

Luke chuckled. "Good to know I have my uses." He said.

"That's not your only use." Rory said. "You...well...you just have a lot of uses." She said quietly. "Especially for me."

"It's good to see you too." Luke said softly knowing what Rory was trying to say. Rory reciprocated his smile. He then turned to Jess. "So I'm assuming this is the plus one you're bringing to our wedding?" He smirked.

Jess chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Luke, Hayley. Hayley..." He started the introductions but then caught Luke's eye and smiled. "Hayley, this is my uncle Luke. He's the reason I wrote a book and work at Truncheon. I owe him a lot." He said sincerley, glancing down at his feet and then up at Luke again.

Hayley smiled. "It's nice to meet you. And I'm glad you're going to be ok."

"It's good to meet you too." Luke smiled warmly at her. He then looked at Jess. "You get soft in your old age or something?" He smirked.

Jess smirked. "Well I guess I had to take after you in some way."

Luke chuckled. "You ok?" He asked.

"Now I am. Yeah." Jess nodded.

Lorelai noticed Anna standing by the door awkwardly not knowing what to do. "Hey, why don't we all head down to the canteen and see if we can get any food? I don't know about you but I'm starving!" She exclaimed dramatically.

Everyone agreed and followed her out leaving Luke alone with Anna.

"Hi.." Anna said nervously.

"Hi." Luke said gruffly.

"I wanted to..." Anna started.

"It's ok. I heard your apology." Luke interrupted her.

"What?" Anna asked surprised.

"When I was coming to, I heard you and Lorelai talking." Luke said. "I heard you apologising."

Anna glanced down at the floor and then up at him again. "I'm so sorry Luke. I'm sorry I thought I had the right to not tell you about April when I had her and to keep trying to keep her from you when you did find out."

"Why did you do it then?" Luke asked.

"I was being selfish. I know it's not really reason but I was. I was scared I would lose April." Anna admitted.

"Did you really think I was that much of a horrible person that I would not only not want to be a dad but also turn her against you?" Luke asked.

Anna was surprised not to hear any anger in his voice but to just see hurt in his expression. "No." She admitted. "I thought you were the opposite."

Luke frowned. "What?" He said confused.

"You're a good guy, Luke. A really good guy. Maybe when I first had April, I thought you wouldn't be interested in kids and I used that as an excuse but I've never thought you were a bad guy. I know you're not. That's why I was scared April would like you more and then get attached to Lorelai. It was wrong of me and I'm sorry." She said ashamed.

Luke sighed. "Well it's all water under the bridge now anyway." He said.

Anna looked up at him. "I'm really happy you found someone like Lorelai. You belong together."

Luke gave her a small smile. "Thanks." He said.

"And I promise we'll sort out dates with April. You'll get to see her." She said.

Luke just nodded.

Anna gave him a small smile. "Anyway, I guess I should be going. I'm glad you're going to be ok. And..uh..thank you." She said.

"For what?" Luke asked.

"For risking your own life for our little girl's life." Anna said softly. "I'll see you around Luke." She said heading for the door.

"Hey Anna?" Luke said.

"Yeah?" Anna said turning round.

"You should come." He said.

"What?" Anna asked confused.

"To our wedding. Lorelai was right. April would want you there and...well Lorelai and I would like it too." Luke said, giving her a small smile.

Anna reciprocated the action, knowing this was Luke's way of an olive branch. "Thanks Luke." She said softly. "I'll see you around."

"Bye." Luke said watching her leave. He lay back on his bed and looked up at the ceiling. He knew how lucky he had been. Lucky to be alive. Lucky to be the one that was going to marry Lorelai. Lucky to be the dad to April. He had so many things he was thankful for and he vowed he wasn't going to waste another day of it. He felt his eyelids start to droop and quickly he found himself dozing off.

 **I know it's a bit shorter but this was a bit of a filler episode! Please do let me know what you think though! Thanks! :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Here's the next chapter! Thanks for all your support so far! :)**

Chapter 20

Luke had been discharged from hospital the day after he had woken up. He kept his promise to Lorelai by resting at their house, even if it was reluctantly. He got up early the following day just because he was used to it. He went into the kitchen to get breakfast. However it was much harder than he thought with his shoulder restrained and as he was cooking some bacon, he hastily tried to get some juice out of the fridge but it slipped through the fingers and spilt all over the floor.

"Great!" He muttered.

"Hey, what are you doing?" A voice said from the doorway.

"Trying to make breakfast." Luke grumbled.

"You're meant to taking it easy. I'm meant to be looking after you, not the other way round." Lorelai said softly.

"I'm more than capable to make breakfast." Luke grumbled, leaning down to clean up the juice but wincing as he jerked his shoulder.

"Come on hon, sit down for a minute." Lorelai said gently leading him to one of the kitchen chairs.

"I'm not an invalid! I'm perfectly capable of mopping up some juice and making some bacon!" He exclaimed frustrated.

Lorelai sighed. "I know." She said softly. "I know it's hard..."

"You don't know! How can you know how hard it is to have a broken shoulder? To not be able to do daily stuff that you normally do? To feel useless?" He snapped.

"Luke..." She said softly.

Luke sighed. "I'm sorry." He said gruffly. "It's just...I hate this. Not being able to do anything."

"I get that." Lorelai assured him. "I remember when I broke my leg and I couldn't work much at the inn. Rory had to do a lot for me which just felt wrong. I do understand. At least you know the diner's in safe hands."

"They didn't have to all help out. Jess probably has better things to do with his time back in Philadelphia and Rory and April should be enjoying their break." Luke said.

"They wanted to help." Lorelai assured him. "It was their choice."

"I know. I just still feel bad. I can't do anything." Luke said.

Lorelai rubbed his back comfortingly. "I know it sucks but you don't want to risk making your shoulder worse. It'll heal. It just takes a bit of time. How's the pain?"

"It's there." Luke grumbled.

"Ok, well I'll get your tablets for you and then how about I clean up the mess in here? You can have this bacon and then I'll head to the diner and get some more food." Lorelai smiled.

Luke sighed. "Yeah ok." He relented.

"Ok go sit in the living room and I'll be with you in a minute." Lorelai smiled. She turned around to lean down to mop up the juice when she felt a hand on her back. She turned round and smiled as she saw Luke stood there.

Luke gave her a kiss. "Have I thanked you for putting up with me?" He said.

Lorelai smirked. "I'm not putting up with you but yes you have."

"I do appreciate it." Luke said sincerely. "I just..."

"It sucks, I know." Lorelai smiled. "It's ok, Luke." She said softly.

"I love you, you know that right?" Luke said softly.

"Well that's good considering we're getting married." Lorelai grinned.

Luke chuckled. "True."

"I'll see you in a bit." Lorelai smiled.

Luke nodded and headed into the living room.

* * *

Lorelai entered the diner a while later to find the place pretty full. She smiled as she watched Rory and April walk around with a good flow, working well together. She walked up to the counter where Hayley was making more coffee and Rory was handing April two plates of food. "Table by the window, Elma." She joked.

"Got it Gertie!" April grinned and took the plates away.

Rory spotted her mom and smiled, heading over to her. "Hey!" She said.

"Hey! It seems to be going well in here." Lorelai commented.

"Yeah, it's been pretty busy but we've managed to keep on top of it." Rory smiled.

"That's a sight I never thought I'd see." Lorelai said nodding towards the kitchen where Tristan and Jess were cooking together, chatting civilly.

"Yeah...it's still a bit weird to me but it's nice. I'm glad they're getting on." Rory said.

"I guess it will make it easier at the wedding." Lorelai smiled.

"I'm still trying to suggest we go on a double date but I don't know if that's going to happen..." Rory joked.

Lorelai laughed. "That would be something." She said. "Thanks Hayley." She smiled at Hayley as she gave her a cup of coffee.

"How's Luke doing?" Rory asked.

"He's annoyed, frustrated...need I go on?" Lorelai sighed.

"Poor Luke." Rory said sympathetically. "It must be hard for him not to be here everyday."

"Yeah I think he misses it. But he really appreciates all of your help." She smiled.

Rory smiled. "So did you want to order some food?" She asked getting her pad out.

"Oh yeah! Can I get your biggest cheeseburger and fries and a turkey sandwich and a salad for Mr Healthy? To go as well please!" Lorelai said.

"Coming right up!" Rory grinned writing it down and giving it to Tristan and Jess in the kitchen. "Make it quick please!" She grinned at them.

"Yes ma'am!" Tristan gave her a mock salute.

Jess smirked and glanced across at him. "So where did you learn to cook then?" He asked.

"Oh well...you know...had to fend for myself a lot when I lived at home so I sort of had to teach myself." Tristan shrugged.

"Oh ok.." Jess said not pushing him any further. He glanced over at him. "So..uh..Rory has it in her head that she wants us all to go on a double date..." He said.

Tristan chuckled. "Yeah she mentioned that. I thought maybe she'd forget but I just heard her mention it to Lorelai."

"Rory never forgets." Jess smirked.

"True." Tristan smirked. He glanced across at Jess. "It would be kind of awkward though..."

"Oh very awkward!" Jess nodded.

Tristan looked at him. "It would mean a lot to Rory though.." He said cautiously.

"Yeah I know." Jess sighed.

"I mean, if it will be awkward for you two..." Tristan said hesitantly. "I know what it's like with exes..."

Jess glanced at him and sighed. "Look, you have nothing to worry about with me and Rory ok? Yes we dated and yes I would never regret the relationship we had because Rory is one of the important people in my life. She, like Luke, was one of the few people who believed in me and I will be forever grateful to her because of that." He said. "But we've both moved on. I'm really happy with Hayley. I haven't told her yet but I love her. And I've never seen Rory this happy with a guy since...well ever." He admitted. "You don't have anything to worry about."

Tristan nodded and glanced over at him. "Ok." He said. "Thanks."

Jess nodded. He then smirked. "We're not going to be able to get out of this double date are we?"

Tristan chuckled. "Probably not."

"I'll talk to Hayley about it and then maybe we can set something up before we all have to leave." Jess said.

"Ok. I'll let Rory know." Tristan said.

"Come on, we better get this food cooked or else Lorelai will be in here otherwise!" Jess smirked.

Tristan smirked. "Yeah. I'll make the burger and fries and you make the sandwich and salad."

"On it." Jess nodded starting to make the sandwich.

Tristan looked over at him. "You know, you're not half bad Mariano." He said. "I can see what Rory saw in you."

Jess smirked. "Yeah? Thanks." He said. "You're not half bad yourself. Much better than that blonde haired dick she was with before you." He smirked.

Tristan laughed. "I think even Kirk would be a better boyfriend than that jerk."

Jess chuckled. "True."

* * *

That evening Rory, Tristan and April returned to the Crap Shack. Jess and Hayley were staying at the apartment above the diner until they were heading back to Philadelphia after the weekend.

"I have so much respect for Luke now. I don't know how he does that everyday by himself! I'm exhausted!" Rory exclaimed dramatically as she opened the front door to the house.

"It was unusually busy today." April commented.

"Yeah...it was like the whole town wanted something to eat today." Rory yawned.

"We managed it though. I think that was down to our amazing front of house hosts." Tristan smiled.

"Always the charmer." Rory rolled her eyes but smiled and gave him a kiss. "Thanks for your help today."

"It's no problem. I was happy to help." Tristan smiled.

"Hey mom, hey Luke!" Rory smiled as she saw her mom and Luke snuggled on the couch.

"Hey hon!" Lorelai smiled.

"How was the diner?" Luke asked.

"Good. Busy today so we made a lot!" April smiled.

"Lots of tips as well." Rory said holding out the bag of tips towards Luke.

"Keep it." Luke waved her off.

"What?" Rory asked surprised.

"You earned them. Keep them. I know you both have some books you've had your eye on." Luke said.

"You're the best dad!" April grinned giving him a gentle hug. "How are you feeling?"

"A bit better. The pain's gone a bit but I've taken the tablets so that's probably why." Luke said.

"I'm sorry you're so unhappy." Rory said sympathetically. "But it's better to make sure it heals well instead of making it worse isn't it? I'm sure the time will go quickly."

"I doubt it but thanks." Luke sighed.

"Hey! What's the saying, time flies when you're having fun right? And with me as your nurse, how can you not have fun?" Lorelai joked.

Luke smirked slightly. "I guess you can be mildly entertaining."

"Huh! Thanks for the compliment!" Lorelai mock pouted.

Luke smirked and gave her a kiss. "You've been great." He said softly.

Lorelai smiled. "Well I am the best nurse. Right Rory?" She grinned at her daughter.

"Oh sure! Freaking out about making mashed potatoes for me when I had chicken pox and after making a disaster zone in the kitchen, running to Luke for help did make you best nurse ever." Rory joked.

Lorelai pouted again. "I don't like it when you two gang up against me. It's not fair!"

Rory grinned and gave her mom a kiss on the cheek. "I love you really. You know that."

"Sure whatever, traitor!" Lorelai said.

Rory grinned. "I'm going to go do some studying and then head to bed. Night."

"Night sweets." Lorelai smiled as she watched Rory and Tristan head to Rory's room.

"Night." Luke said.

"Yeah I think I'm going to follow suit." April yawned. "Things will get better, dad." She said giving Luke a kiss on the cheek. "Night!"

"Night honey." Luke smiled at his daughter.

"Night hon!" Lorelai smiled as she watched April disappear off to Rory's room as well. She then turned to Luke. "We're lucky aren't we? To have them."

Luke smiled. "We've got amazing kids." He agreed.

Lorelai smiled and snuggled back down next to him. "I love you." She said softly focusing her attention back to movie they were watching.

"I love you too." Luke said softly kissing the top of her head. "And you're right. You are a pretty amazing nurse so thank you."

Lorelai smiled and enjoyed leaning into the warmth of his body. "Well I wouldn't be anywhere else." She said softly.

 **Hope you liked it! Please keep the reviews coming as I love reading your comments so thank you! :)**


End file.
